La Reina De las Sombras
by Asaia16
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si el rey sombra se apoderase del corazón de cristal? Que recuperara su imperio de las sombras y que dependiera de una de las mane 6 poder liberar al imperio de cristal, salvando al rey sombra de la oscuridad que atormenta su corazón...
1. Chapter 1 El Comienzo

La Reina De Las Sombras

Cap. 1 El Comienzo

La princesa de cristal se detuvo súbitamente ante la temerosa risa de Él sin poder algo al respecto al igual que todos los habitantes del imperio, quienes observaron con miedo como su antiguo rey se materializaba, recobrando los poderes que alguna vez perdió y como primer acto el unicornio ilumino su cuerno de lilas y verdes logrando hacer desaparecer el símbolo del imperio una vez más en señal de su victoria sin que nadie pudiera oponérsele. Y ya que el corazón de cristal se ha perdido una vez más, en aquellos mismos momentos y sin energía alguna la princesa Cadence caía entonces al vacío junto con el dragón Spike

-princesa Cadence, despierte por favor- grito con desesperación el dragón lila al ser observado en vano, por sus amigas ponis que cubriendo sus ojos con sus cascos, mordiendo sus pesuñas o gritando su nombre temían por las vidas de sus dos amigos

Sin embargo un rápido arcoíris que cruzo el cielo atrapo en el aire a la alicornio y el dragón salvando sus vidas, la heroína del momento regreso al balcón del castillo para ser elogiada por las ponis llevando sobre su lomo a Cadence y Spike

-bien pensado Rainbow Dash!-celebro AppleJack con orgulloso yeehaw mirando sonriente a la Pegaso azul que cuidadosamente dejo a Cadence en el suelo y Spike con un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza que sobresalía en su actitud no despego la vista de la princesa

-Raibow Dash eres increíble-agrego su mejor amiga Flutershy quien con entusiasmo abraso a una sonrojada Rainbow Dash

-no fue nada- respondió al separarse de Flutershy mirando el suelo y cambiando de inmediato su tono- ahora lo más importante es llevar a la princesa a un lugar seguro-comento mirando a Cadence que se encontraba inconsciente y notablemente afectada, luego dirigir su mirada a una tormentosa nube oscura que se formaba en el cielo acompañada de rayos. Esa era la magia de Sombra…

-¡Cadence…Cadence mi amada Cadence!…interrumpo el príncipe Shining Armor abriéndose paso entre las ponys, de inmediato se acercó a su esposa sin poder contener sus lagrimas

-¿pero…que le ha ocurrido a la princesa?- pregunto Flutershy sin dejar de mirar a Cadence o a cada una de sus amigas, en medio de un imperio que era invadido por la oscura sombra y el silencio se apoderó de los ponis por varios minutos

tras un destello lila, la unicornio del mismo color Twilight Sparkle apareció en la escena tras observar a Cadence y Spike caer al vacío y ser salvados por la leal Raibow Dash e invadida por un mal presentimiento fue recibida por los abrazos y suplicas de perdón por parte de Spike su ayudante

-Twilight…el rey sombra…esto es mi culpa…y en verdad lo lamento...yo...yo -titubeo conteniendo las lágrimas lleno de vergüenza y culpa de lo ocurrido Spike no fue capaz de mirar a Twilight u otra de sus amigas ponis

-no hay de qué preocuparse Spike, realizaste tu mejor esfuerzo-respondió su amiga con extrema dulzura acariciando con su casco la cabeza del dragón, que la miro fijamente con lágrimas contrario a la dulce mirada de Twilight –actuaste muy valiente y me alegro que te encuentres sano y salvo -concluyo centrando su mirada al horizonte donde el brillante cristal del imperio comenzaba a ser cubierto por las sombras y estas lentamente se dirigían al castillo acompañadas por el eco de la risa de su rey

Dándose vuelta, entre el poco espacio que los separaba Twilight se acercó con lentitud hacia su hermano mayor quien sentado junto a Cadence la contemplaba amorosamente al igual que sus amigas

-se ha quedado sin energía alguna…comento Shining Armor casi susurrante, manteniendo su mirada baja sin despegarse de la alicornio que permanecería así hasta que el corazón de cristal fuese recuperado

-Shining Armor…como como...lo siento..-respondió Twilight abrazando de inmediato a su hermano y el a ella, mientras la pony se sentía igual o peor de culpable que Spike en el interior de su corazón

-si el rey sombra destruye el corazón de cristal…eso significaría que la princesa…-dijo Applejack alarmada y llamando la atención de sus amigos

-no Applejack –interrumpió Twilight de inmediato con seriedad, al separarse de su hermano -eso no ocurrirá-ante la mirada de Twilight llena de esperanza y amor la pony terrestre no fue capaz de contrariarla y permaneció en silencio desviando su mirada

-y que hay de los elementos de la armonía o los ponys de cristal…con su amor lograrían recuperar el corazón de cristal -sugirió de pronto Rarity con entusiasmo-eso quizás podría servir, ya que de una vez por todas derrotaríamos a ese cruel y salvaríamos a la princesa-concluyo ante las confundidas y desoladas miradas de las ponys

Sin embargo y en respuesta a la unicornio blanca Twilight simplemente suspiro con preocupación mirando a su hermano negó con su cabeza

-el rey Sombra recreara su imperio de crueldad y ahora los ponys de cristal no podrían brindarnos su ayuda…- Shining Armor suspirante realizo una pausa al levantarse con lentitud- porque no hay corazón que iluminar, Sombra lo ha ocultado y no podríamos encontrarlo jamás después de mil años...todo fue en vano- frunciendo el ceño, golpeo su casco contra el suelo expresando la indignación y enojo que sentía

-pero Twilight? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?...tiene que existir una solución a este problema?-insistió Rainbow Dash mirando a sus amigas y acercándose a Twilight que se encontraba pensativa, la Pegaso miro fijamente y con suplica los ojos lilas de su amiga

-si….-balbuceo desviando su mirada de Rainbow Dash-si quizás…los elementos de la armonía...vencieron a Discord y regresaron al bien a Nightmare Moon entonces…así…venceremos al rey sombra-agrego con mejor actitud llena de esperanza mirando a cada una de sus amigas

-los elementos de la armonía Twilight?-pregunto entonces Shining Armor con desilusión y desconfianza -estas segura que funcionaran?...ahora la magia del rey sombra es invencible y con el corazón de cristal bajo su poder…dudo que los elementos de la armonía logren hacerle daño Protesto el desviando su mirada al suelo y en respuesta Twilight se acercó a él con una sonrisa esperanzadora, que lo tranquilizo como si se encontraran solos los dos hermanos entre aquel caos ella quería ayudar en lo mas posible y por ahora los elementos de la armonía eran su única opción

-tal vez tengas razón Shining Armor…pero no tenemos otra alternativa-comento al observar detenidamente a sus amigas

-confiare en los elementos-respondió suspirante el príncipe llamando la atención de Twilight quien lo volteo a mirar sonriente

Shining Armor no solo hay que confiar en los elementos de la armonía-respondió sin que el comprendiera-también en las ponys que los representan…es por eso que estoy segura funcionaran, nunca perderé la esperanza...mientras este junto a mis amigas-dijo con felicidad y tranquilidad, observando una vez más las caras de apoyo que le brindaron las cinco ponys seguido por un suspiro del corcel blanco

-confiare…en tus palabras hermana y en ellas-concluyo mirándolas y seguido por la celebración de las seis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía

-de acuerdo –Rainbow Dash dijo Twilight -interrumpiendo el júbilo creado, la unicornio lila se acercó a Dash con seriedad-quiero que vueles lo más rápido posible a Pony Ville y traigas contigo los elementos de la armonía, que se encuentran dentro de la biografía de Star Swirl el Barbado así que trae ese libro….–dijo y en respuesta ante las ordenes de Twilight, en seguida Rainbow Dash comenzó a batir sus alas elevándose con lentitud no había tiempo que perder -…y regreses con los elementos de la armonía al imperio-concluyo con algo culpabilidad desviando su mirada a Cadence por un instante

-señora si señora-respondió Dash llevando un casco a su frente en señal de obediencia con su mirada firme y seria

-Twilight estas segura de eso?-pregunto Spike mirando a la Pegaso con nerviosismo al igual que Twilight

-todo saldrá bien Spike-respondió sin mirarle y manteniendo una actitud de seriedad sin que el bebe dragón la contrariara, prefiriendo confiar en la decisión de su mejor amiga

-Rainbow Dash por favor quiero que tengas…mucho cuidado…-dijo casi susurrante Flutershy al abrazar a Rainbow Dash al elevarse junto a ella y mirándola con preocupación

-lamento no poder ayudar…-menciono Shining Armor mirando la Pegaso que revoloteaba en el aire y era abrazada por Flutershy –…pero todo lo que puedo hacer, es agradecerte por salvar a Cadence…y a todas ustedes ponys-entonces desvió su mirada con vergüenza y suspiro nuevamente -tienes que ser muy cautelosa…el rey sombra quizás te tienda una trampa-concluyo mirando al cielo amarillento, mientras el príncipe era acompañado por su hermana menor .

Sin mas que decir, la Pegaso salió volando en dirección hacia el sur dejando una franja arcoíris que contrasto con aquel cielo ante las vigilantes miradas de sus amigos ponys

-miren como va…es una velocidad increíblemente rainbowtastica-comento la alegre Pinkie Pie brincando de emoción sin perder de vista a su amiga Pegaso en el cielo

-me preocupa que el rey sombra llegue a causarle algún daño-decía el príncipe junto a Twilight miraba a su hermana, que ahora se mostraba una expresión mas tranquila y quien al igual que las ponys no despego su vista del cielo observando a Rainbow Dash volar llena de esperanza

-hay que confiar en Rainbow Dash y nuestras amigas…- suspiro realizando una corta pausa-…todo saldrá bien para Cadence y el imperio.-agrego dirigiendo su atención a un preocupado Shining Armor que al momento de ver la sonrisa de Twilight Sparkle asintió con mas tranquilidad

-príncipe Shining Armor-interrumpió Applejack que escucho atenta la conversación de Twilight y su hermano Llamando la atención de los dos unicornios, ella agrego con seguridad-si Rainbow Dash puede hacer una rainplosion sónica con sus ojos cerrados …entonces volar hasta Pony Ville y traer los elementos de la armonía consigo será manzana comida no se preocupe, la princesa Cadence estará bien-agrego entusiasmada con aquel acento campirano que le caracterizaba y una sonrisa amplia

- solo ruego…que ese cruel no lastime a Dasihe-susurro Flutershy, aportando a la conversación al acercarse a Applejack con timidez

-y yo que ese cruel se arrepentirá, por hacerle tal desgracia a ese imperio maravilloso y sus envidiables habitantes- menciono Rarity que se encontraba unos pasos alejada del grupo junto a Pinkie Pie mirando a sus amigos ponys de reojo- por su culpa…yo…yo ¡jamás seré…una pony de cristal!-agrego con lágrimas en sus ojos por aquel sueño frustrado, levantando uno de sus cascos en señal desafiante mirando fijamente el cielo -pero eso cambiara y ese cruel pagara!-concluyo ante la mirada de Pinkie Pie que calmara su entusiasmo comprendiendo la grave situación en la que se encontraban

Al sobrevolar por el imperio Rainbow Dash notaba con preocupación cómo el brillo y color desaparecían para ser remplazados con la oscuridad y las sombras, en tierra observo impotente a los ponys de cristal corriendo por doquier, escapando de cadenas que surgían de la tierra y los apresaban como esclavos, todo esto sin rastros en el cielo del rey cuya risa se incrementaba mas en el pesado ambiente

-esto es malo.-pensó volando hacia los límites del imperio sin poder despegar su vista de la cruda realidad, vivida en tierra con los ponys de cristal y sin percatarse Dash choco repentinamente golpeando su cabeza contra algo invisible que la altero de inmediato

-que diablos?- alego confundida al sacudir su cabeza observando el paisaje- pero que significa esto?-agrego tocando con sus cascos aquella barrera que le impediría salir volando del imperio de cristal-como volare hasta Pony Ville…si esto me impide avanzar?-agrego frunciendo el ceño al enojarse mientras aleteaba-¡CON…MIS…PROPIOS…CASCOS…LE HARE…PAGAR!-grito Rainbow Dash golpeando en repetidas ocasiones su cuerpo contra aquella pared invisible con intención de alejarse del imperio-mis…amigas me necesitan!-concluyo algo fatigada y visiblemente enojada

En ese momento como si escuchase los reclamos de Rainbow Dash, una bruma oscura surgiendo de la nada apareció frente a la Pegaso, que revoloteaba en el aire observándola con sus ojos llameantes de colores verdes y lilas que le sonrió con malicia

-tu!-gruño al verle colocándose en posición de pelea-¿que acabas de hacerle al imperio y a la princesa?¡-amenazo con valentía al rey de la sombras

-vas a alguna parte?-susurro de pronto acercándose en su forma espectral rodeando a Rainbow Dash quien no bajando la guardia, observo vigilante todos los movimientos del unicornio mientras se encontraba en posición de pelea

-por fin das la cara…como te atreves a aprisionarnos!- insistió sin temerle a Sombra quien rápidamente se acercó al rostro de Dash apoderándose de sus ojos entrando a su mente y revelando sus recuerdos más profundos todo en cuestión de segundos y sin que la Pegaso pudiera evitarlo Sombra le recordó su peor pesadilla, con la intención de controlarla

-ma…madre-susurro con lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas sin detenerse- sus ojos eran del mismo color de sombra lilas y verdes- no por favor…no nos dejes-grito reviviendo aquel acontecimiento doloroso mientras aleteaba en el aire con la mirada perdida en sombra al ser víctima de la magia del rey

-ahora me serás leal a mi…Rainbow Dash- susurro Sombra sonriente y lleno de satisfacción observo, a la Pegaso que callo al vacío cerrando sus ojos sin poder encontrar remedio alguno

-espero que Rainbow Dash…ya llegara a Pony Ville, mas de una hora a transcurrido y estoy muy…muy preocupada…tengo un mal presentimiento amigas-dijo la Pegaso de larga melena rosa sin dejar de volar de un lado a otro con sus pensamientos enfocados únicamente en Rainbow Dash…


	2. Chapter 2 Prisionera De las Sombras

Cap. 2

Prisionera De Las Sombras

-ella no nos fallara yo se…que se encuentra bien- comento Applejack quien mordió su sombrero de vaquera con la intención de calmar sus nervios

-deseo que esto termine pronto-suspiro Rarity recostándose en el suelo llena de aburrimiento pero con sus pensamientos ocupados en Rainbow Dash y el imperio

-por ecuestrita…Twilight, Shining Armor miren al cielo!-advirtió Spike interrumpiendo el aparente estado de calma y en ese momento llamando la atención de todos los ponys el señalo el cielo amarillento con relámpagos que caían por doquier y una mancha oscura que acercaba rápidamente al castillo esto alerto a todos en especial a los hermanos. El dragón al igual que las cinco ponys no podían creerlo

-¿eso?…que es…eso Applejack?-pregunto la tímida Flutershy refugiándose en su amiga pony temblando de miedo y muerta de nervios

-¡santas manzanas¡ yo…no tengo la mas mínima idea-respondió abrazando a la Pegaso con sus cascos y fingiendo un poco de valentía al pasar saliva-parecieran cuervos-dijo afinando su mirada al entrecerrar sus ojos verdes….no…eso es...otra cosa-agrego con seriedad y el acento campirano que siempre adornaba cada palabra que mencionaba

-quizás es algún fenómeno meteorológico provocado por la magia de ese cruel-añadió Rarity cerrando sus ojos y restándole importancia al asunto

-esto...es imposible-comento Shining Armor quien levantándose avanzo unos pasos con mirada firme de la cual se percató su hermana menor

-Shining Armor?-pregunto Twilight levantándose lentamente, sin despegar la vista del príncipe y alertada por los gritos de miedo de Spike volvió su mirada hacia algo que la atemorizo y la confundió

-¡es…Rainbow Dash!..es ella ¡Rainbow Dash!- grito Spike mordiendo sus garras observando aquella escena

-no puede ser...ella acaso esta..?-agrego Rarity sin ser capaz de terminar aquella frase temiendo lo peor y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos

-todas aléjense de allí!-ordeno Shining Armor con seriedad que por el contrario avanzo al frente con valentía e intención de defender a las amigas de su hermana al igual que su esposa inconsciente

Las ponys se reunieron junto a Cadence como si de sus guardias reales se trataran, atentas y asustadas observaron como aquella bruma arrojo a Rainbow Dash en igual estado que la princesa

-Rainbow Dash…Rainbow Dash ..estas bien?-insistió la Pegaso amarilla quien sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo para ayudar Rainbow Dash, ignorando lo que estaba por ocurrir

-Flutershy no!-grito Twilight al ver la acción de su amiga amante de los animales

-es…es..el..el..-tartamudeo Spike que se encontraba arrodillado junto ala princesa, señalando la figura de aquel unicornio con brillante armadura, una capa tan roja como la sangre y ojos que llameaban de colores lilas y verdes mostrando en ellos una expresión de enojo y superioridad al mismo tiempo

-que le hiciste a Rainbow Dash…rey sombra?-pregunto amenazante Twilight Sparkle, sin rodeos avanzando unos pasos valientemente y mirando con odio al rey pero obteniendo otra respuesta

-después de mil asquerosos años! -respondió golpeando su casco contra el suelo haciendo temblar a las ponys de miedo y ganándose aun mas el odio de Shining Armor y Twilight –yo recuperare lo que me pertenece…¡el imperio de cristal!-concluyo gritando a carcajadas

-no lo permitiré porque tu volverás a las sombras!-amenazo Shining Armor que observando atentamente a Sombra, salió corriendo hacia el con la intención de arrojarlo por el balcón del castillo

-Shining Armor!-grito su hermana y amigas al verle intentar enfrentarse inútilmente al unicornio

Pero el rey Sombra abriendo aún más sus ojos llameantes y con una sonrisa cruel ilumino su cuerno lanzando su magia hacia el unicornio blanco, que lo arrojó al suelo dejándole gravemente herido. Para sorpresa de todos y rey sombra ilumino su cuerno nuevamente arrojando su magia a Shining Armor con la intención de acabar con el de una vez por todas

-Twilight…-susurro su hermano mayor con sorpresa, levantándose con dificultad al observar a su hermana interponerse entre Sombra y el contrarrestando el hechizo del rey con destellos lilas y rosas

-es…muy fuerte-pensó la unicornio lila retrocediendo contra su voluntad ante el poder del Rey Sombra, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y comprendiendo que era inútil hacerle frente

-ese unicornio cruel…no lastimara a Twilight si yo puedo…impedirlo-sentencio con firmeza al percatarse como su amiga retrocedía, e iluminando su cuerno de azul Rarity salió en ayuda Twilight atacando con su magia al Rey Sombra

-dos unicornios molestas vienen a molestarme eh?–comento sombra sonriente avanzando unos pasos- ¡hasta nunca ponys!- grito incrementando su mágia arrojando a las dos unicornios contra el suelo dejando sus cuernos gastados y humeantes como si de una antorcha bruscamente apagada se tratara

-Twilight! Rarity!- grito Spike al verlas caer sin fuerzas al borde de un colapso nervioso

-que es lo que haremos!-pregunto una asustada Pinkie pie observando a su alrededor y fijando su vista en el rey sombra quien le correspondió la mirada a la pony rosa invadiéndola con un mal presentimiento

Los opacos cristales se apoderaron del castillo apagando su radiante brillo y borrando cualquier rastro de esperanza para los ponys Twilight y Rarity se encontraban inconscientes pero protegidas por Applejack y Pinkie Pie, al igual que Spike junto a la princesa Cadence y Flutershy con Rainbow Dash mientras aun notablemente mal herido, Shining Armor valientemente le hacía frente a sombra dos ponys terrestres, una Pegaso, un dragón lila y un príncipe herido eran los únicos a la merced del tenebroso unicornio y si así era su voluntad ,Sombra podría acabar con la vida de todos sin que existiera opción de escapar. Entonces el rey sonriente avanzo unos pasos señalando con sus cascos a una de las ponys

-ya es hora que juntos gobernemos el imperio de cristal, junto con toda ecuestria -pronuncio el unicornio creando confusión entre las ponys sin que nadie entendiese a lo que se refería - acércate a mi reina de las sombras Pinkie Pie- concluyo señalándola, seguido por un amargo y tenso silencio de inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pony rosa, quien abriera sus ojos azules con enorme sorpresa y miedo

-¡Twilight!…¡Twilight!…despierta por favor…despierta!-insistía Spike quien sollozando junto al cuerpo de la inconsciente unicornio no obtuvo respuesta positiva y desviando su atención a las palabras del rey sombra, lo observo lleno de odio

-no te quedaras…con Pinkie pie-amenazo el príncipe Shining Armor con dificultad y sin despegar su mirada del rey Sombra quien solamente se burlo

-te parece gracioso eh- interrumpió Applejack interponiéndose entre Pinkie Pie y El –pues tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras -advirtió con una mirada amenazante- y te prometo que jamás le pondrás un casco a esta pony-susurro al fruncir el ceño pero sin intención de atacarle. Ya que Applejack comprendía que eso sería inútil y contrario a sus amenazas, Sombra suspiro aburrido iluminando su cuerno

-¡pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Twilight y Rarity!-grito para sorpresa de todos el dragón Spike quien saliese corriendo hacia Sombra, inflando sus mejillas para atacarle con todo su fuego y por mucho solo bastaron con la atención del Rey hacia el pequeño dragón iluminando su cuerno para sorpresivamente elevar a todos los presentes pero a excepción de una pony Pinkie Pie

-que…que vas a hacerles?-pregunto con desesperación Pinkie y acercándose con temor unos cuantos pasos- deja ir a mis amigos!-agrego confundida sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, pero segura de querer despertar de esa pesadilla

-pagaran por tratar de arrebatarme lo que me pertenece por derecho-respondió observándola de reojo, con sus ojos llameantes y sonrisa de triunfo que estremeció a la pony rosa-y su castigo será la muerte-concluyo al reírse

-no..¡-grito Pinkie- ¡por favor no…no¡-suplico de inmediato con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, ante las miradas de tristeza por parte de sus amigas y el príncipe ,que se encontraban incapaces de hacer algo al igual que la misma Pinkie quien que tomo una decisión.

-¡ya suéltanos rufián!...-Grito Rarity bastante enojada-que es lo que planeas!

-eres un cobarde…Rey Sombra, como te atreves a destruir el imperio y hacerle daño a la princesa Cadence!-insistió Shining Armor

- estoy harto!-respondió enojado golpeando su casco contra el suelo-los convertiría en mis esclavos personales…pero la muerte es el castigo mas apropiado para ustedes-respondió relajando su actitud

-yo…me quedare aquí -pronuncio casi susurrante mirando al suelo e ignorando las repetidas suplicas de sus amigas que permanecían consientes y se negaban a la decisión de la pony rosaras escucharla hablar – pero…no lastimes a…mis amigas!-grito sin poder contener mas las lágrimas-¡me quedare aquí y me convertiré en tu…reina -insistió mirando al suelo nuevamente-si tu...dejas libres a mis amigas -concluyo mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los ponys

-Pinkie Pie…pero que es lo que dices!-interrumpió Spike-encontraremos una forma de Salir de esto, pero…no te quedes aquí con el rey Sombra…no sabemos que pueda hacerte!-insistió con desesperación

-Pinkie Pie…?-susurro Flutershy tristemente y desviando su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash que permanecía aun inconsciente

Continuando con su cuerno iluminado y ante las palabras de la pony rosa, Sombra cerro sus ojos por un momento y con actitud seria se dirigió hacia la pony quien retrocedió unos pasos atemorizada entonces soltó a sus prisioneros que simplemente cayeron al vacío

-ahora están muertos-comento con frialdad sin que Pinkie Pie respondiera o se moviera de su lugar solo permaneció sentada mirando el cielo -quiero que me acompañes-comento en un tono más severo. Pero solo fue hasta obtener un grito del unicornio que Pinkie reacciono para obedecerle en silencio sin que lograse asimilar aun lo que acababa de ocurrir con sus amigas ponys o con ella misma…todo ocurrió muy rápido

Los dos salieron de la sala de trono y comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el castillo que recobraba su antigua apariencia, cristales negros o azul oscuros remplazaron el brillo de las piedras preciosas que unas horas antes Pinkie pie observo con deleite, pero ahora solo mantuvo su mirada baja a la espera de su sentencia de muerte...o así lo creyó. La pony rosa observo con curiosidad que los guardias del castillo que se encontraban vigilantes al paso del rey y ella reverenciándole lealmente, observo con atención que los ojos de estos eran verdes rojos y lilas iguales a los del rey aquellos ponys no parecían estar vivos realmente porque ahora eran dominados por la magia del unicornio y le eran fieles a su nuevo rey

-aquí es donde vivirás mi querida Pinkie-comento sombra sonriente, mientras caminaba seguido por la pony que se mostró indiferente manteniendo su mirada en el suelo

-majestad…-interrumpió uno de los guardias del castillo con entusiasmo acercándose de inmediato a sombra seguido por una reverencia a su rey

-mi viejo amigo, no es necesaria la cortesía ante mi...y tu bien lo sabes- respondió al detenerse con una actitud algo amable hacia el guardia de armadura dorada quien asintió sonriente

-puedo preguntar?-dijo con algo de temor-que ha ocurrido con aquellas ponys extranjeras…y los antiguos príncipes-agrego mirando fijamente a sombra mientras retomaban el paso

-me desiste de ellos…-respondió con seriedad desviando su mirada a Pinkie al igual que aquel guardia quien se sorprendió al verla caminar tras ellos

-pero…que hay de ella majestad? –Pregunto con curiosidad- vino junto esas otras ponys, con la intención de derrocarlo yo mismo la reconocería en cualquier parte...no...no pensara acaso en...

-todo a su tiempo amigo mío -interrumpió Sombra con paciencia y aquel guardia de armadura dorada y ojos azules, únicamente asintió manteniéndose en silencio el resto del recorrido

Guiada por el rey sombra y aquel guardia, Pinkie Pie fue conducida por un pasillo que contaba con enormes ventanas, donde se reflejaba la cruda realidad del exterior con el marchito cielo y unos pocos rayos de sol lograban levemente iluminar aquel lugar del castillo, donde al final se encontraba una gran entrada echa de cristales ahora opacos, con su magia Sombra abrió ambas puertas entrando a la habitación seguido por Pinkie Pie, a acepción del guarida que permaneció a la entrada

-esta será tu habitación…permanecerás aquí de ahora en adelante-advirtió Sombra sin mirar a la pony, saliendo de inmediato y con su magia cerrando las grandes puertas de la habitación alejándose en compañía de su guardia principal

Pinkie pie al percatarse que se encontraba sola observo por las ventanas recordando la horrible muerte que le destinaba a sus amigas, sus ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener más y rompió en un amargo llanto recostándose en el suelo, al momento que su esponjada melena se desinflara alisándose señal de su tristeza y dolor

A la mañana siguiente las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y dos ponys de cristal se entraron al lugar con timidez sin embargo Pinkie pie permaneció recostada en su cama, no había dormido en toda la noche ya que el llanto se ocupó de robar su sueños al igual que lo hiso Sombra, sin importarle quien era o que querría ella simplemente ignoro a las ponys de cristal

-el..el rey Sombra quiere que se arregle...para verle…-comento una de las ponys al acercarse a las cortinas, para dejar entrar la deprimente luz del nuevo día en el imperio de las sombras, la pony era de melena lila y ojos azules su cuerpo era blanco, sin brillo alguno y su cutie mark era un copo de nieve

-si no…nos damos prisa el el..se…enojara…majestad-agrego otra pony de melena dorada y ojos color ocre, su cuerpo era de color amarillo y su cutie mark era una estrella.- Que miro de reojo al guardia principal, quien había escoltado a las dos ponys de cristal hasta la habitación y las esperaba afuera del lugar pero la pony rosa que se reusó a escucharlas

al ver que Pinkie pie no colaboraría tan fácil, aquel guardia de ojos azules suspiro aburrido y ordeno encerrar a las tres ponys con la intención de dejarlas solas pero vigiladas por otros guardias que permanecían hechizados

-por favor…majestad es importante tanto para nosotras como para el- agrego la pony de melena lila llamando la atención de Pinkie quien se levantó finalmente, como si no existiera un mañana y se acercó lentamente cabizbaja y algo enojada, al tocador que se encontraba junto a la puerta de su habitación y las dos ponys de cristal se acercaron

-porque el…es así de cruel?-pregunto finalmente la pony terrestre tras un largo silencio

-el…nos prohibió dirigirle la palabra-respondió la pony de melena lila sin mirar a Pinkie quien asintió resignada

-comprendo...-respondió con tristeza y suspiro mirando perdidamente el suelo

-¡pero…Shining Snow! -protesto la pony de melena dorada- tiene...que conocer la verdad…solo ella nos puede salvar!…-agregó con preocupación mirando a su vez a Pinkie Pie que ante las palabras de la pony de cristal dirijo su atención hacia ellas, con algo de ánimo pero que no reflejo de inmediato

-a que se referían?-se preguntó la pony rosa…

-aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones Star Diamond -respondió con seriedad apagada-y cuando llegue el momento le contaremos la verdad-agrego casi susurrante

Terminando su labor finalmente las tres ponys salieron de la habitación, para dirigirse a la sala de tronos donde Sombra esperaba a Pinkie Pie quien se encontraba acompañada de las dos ponys de cristal Star Diamond y Shining Snow, presentándola ante su rey quien al verla no evito sonreír mostrándose complacido

-excelente labor-comento sentado desde su trono de cristales opacos contemplando a la pony rosa con sus ojos llameantes y sonrisa aprobativa-ahora largo de aquí-agrego levantando un casco e iluminando su cuerno las encadeno nuevamente, señalando a uno de sus guardias hechizados quien con los ojos verdes y rojos se acercó a las ponys de cristal-llévalas a las minas de cristal o a donde sea-agrego aburrido recostándose en su trono, y el guardia hipnotizado las escolto fuera del amplio salón dejando solos a Pinkie Pie y al Rey

-luces...realmente hermosa-comento levantándose de su trono y descendiendo lentamente por las escaleras-realmente hermosa-agrego acercándose a Pinkie con repentina rapidez, tomando uno de los cascos rosas de ella con la intención de besarlo, sin embargo la pony que lucía un vestido azul cielo, con cristales rosas en su falda y zapatillas del mismo material, solo desvió su mirada de sombra con notable enojo

-pronto…toda ecuestria será mía-comento con orgullo dirigiéndose hacia el balcón –gracias a ti mi querida Pinkie-concluyo observando a la pony de reojo, que no pareció importarle las palabras del unicornio y solo mantuvo su mirada perdida en el suelo mientras su rostro era cubierto por su larga y rosa melena alisada- incluso la poderosa Celestia será encadenada y se postrara ante mi… -realizo una pausa suspirante, para contener la emoción al ver que sus planes a largo plazo se comenzaban a cumplir-pero no te preocupes…esa pony no se compararía con la hermosura que posees -agrego con orgullo concentrándose en el panorama desolador del exterior

-porque…me haces esto?-pregunto entre lágrimas-donde están mis…amigas?-agrego de inmediato negándose a aceptar lo ocurrido el día anterior manteniendo la esperanza que lo presenciado solo fue una ilusión

-nunca las volverás a ver-respondió Sombra con simpleza-porque están muertas, al igual que todo aquel que se atreva a desafiar mi voluntad-agrego mirándola de reojo

-Mientes-insistió Pinkanema con valentía y esperanza, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia el- Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Flutershy, Shining Armor y la princesa Cadence están vivos!...yo…yo...lo se..-concluyo acercándose mas a Sombra quien con su paciencia agotada rápidamente se dio vuelta hacia la pony terrestre con sus ojos encendidos por la furia

-¡nunca!…¡volverás a mencionarla!-grito golpeando su casco contra el suelo obligando a Pinkie pie a retroceder percatándose como las sombras crecían a su alrededor sin escapatoria y la oscuridad la envolvía-¡esos patéticos ponys están muertos!

-que...que es lo que quieres de mi!-respondió desafiante y con lágrimas de enojo en su rostro igualando la severidad de Sombra pero contrario a una explosión de gritos el rey se calmó desvaneciendo las sombras y oscuridad que envolvieron a Pinkie Pie y se acercó dócilmente hacia la pony que esperando lo peor cerro sus ojos, sin embargo obtuvo un beso en su mejilla por parte del tirano

-ya lo veras…respondió con firmeza y seriedad-…porque es algo que solo tu puedes ofrecerme querida Pinkie -concluyo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojos y verdes

-escapare de este castillo…y de tu maldito imperio-respondió al corresponder su mirada con odio y alejarse del rey sombra dejándolo solo en aquel balcón….

…ahora la tristeza de su corazón se convertía en odio hacia el unicornio


	3. Chapter 3 Canterlot

Cap.3

Canterlot

-donde…donde-susurro la voz de Twilight Sparkle que lentamente abría sus ojos lilas, sintiéndose en extremo agotada sin recordar él porque

-¡Twilight! por fin as despertado y me siento muy aliviado-comento una emocionada voz que le fue familiar a la unicornio, que al volver en si distinguió la figura de su hermano mayor

-Shining…Armor?-pregunto confundida observando a su alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba-¿dónde estamos? –agrego seguido por un suspiro vergonzoso por parte de su hermano

-¿Shining Armor?-volvió a preguntar preocupada, al ver la expresión del semental blanco de ojos y crin azul

-en un tren...de regreso a Canterlot…llevas dormida más de tres horas-respondió sin mirarla y fijar su vista en el paisaje, notándose en extremo preocupado enojado y triste

-¡tres horas!-comento exaltada levantándose de inmediato-como fue posible ¡Shining Armor! que…que ocurrió con el rey Sombra…¿Cadence está bien?...y…mis amigas…como como...se ¿encuentran ellas?-insistió a la unicornio llenando de preguntas a su hermano mientras lo miraba intensamente

-Cadence está bien…permanece dormida-respondió algo aliviado tras recordar a su esposa, cosa que relajo un poco la actitud exaltada de Twilight con un suspiro cerrando sus ojos y llevando uno de sus cascos a su pecho, en señal de relajación

-pero, hay algo que tienes que saber…-agrego con preocupación temiendo revelarle los últimos acontecimientos y mirando a su hermana con vergüenza, permaneció en silencio

-¿es malo?-pregunto con más tranquilidad sin embargo con temor, Shining Armor no fue capaz de responderle de inmediato permaneciendo en silencio por unos momentos, sabiendo que no podía silenciarse por más tiempo

-Shining Armor…por favor respóndeme, intentas ocultarme algo lo sé por tu actitud esto no está bien… -insistió Twilight quien mirándole intensamente convenció al unicornio que suspiro nuevamente

-cuando…quedaste inconsciente el rey Sombra nos teletransporto a los limites del imperio con tus amigas…-comenzó a narrar mirando vagamente el paisaje que recorrían

-¿y todas están bien?-interrumpió mirándole suplicante, a lo que Shining Armor solo asintió levemente pero sin ser capaz de mirarla el continuo su relato….

-el Rey Sombra impuso un campo de magia alrededor del imperio de cristal…nadie podrá entrar o salir- respondió quedando en silencio por un momento, donde solo el ruido del tren con sus pitazos interrumpía el incómodo silencio generado y que ante el extraño comportamiento del príncipe Twilight presentía que se trataba de mas algo grave

-qué hay de malo con que el rey Sombra nos expulsara del imperio-agrego sonriente e intentando animar a su hermano, contrarrestando la deprimente actitud de su Shining Armor, que no pareció reaccionar Twilight se mostró entonces más enérgica y optimista en aquel momento -ahora contamos con toda la ventaja ya que usaremos los elementos de la armonía contra el

-eso…no será posible...porque una de ellas…porque Pinkie pie –suspiro mirando el suelo perdidamente y borrando la sonrisa de Twilight de un momento a otro-ella decidió sacrificarse por nuestra libertad, a cambio que Sombra nos dejara vivir…ahora mis esperanzas recaen en Celestia solo ella nos podrá ayudar –concluyo con vergüenza finalmente encarando a su hermana que no parecía aceptar lo mencionado quedándose congelada sin cambiar su expresión

-esto que acabas de contarme...es ¿¡alguna clase de broma!?-pregunto exaltándose de inmediato mirando a su hermano sin creerle –No…no puede ser verdad que Pinkie Pie se sacrificara, ¡!Como pudo pasar esto!-agrego notoriamente alterada abriendo sus ojos y mordiéndose ocasionalmente su melena

-lo siento Twilight...yo no pude impedirlo...traerlas al imperio de cristal fue un grave error-agrego con mescla de emociones, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-comprendo tus sentimientos porque…Cadence…desearía…Twilight lo lamento-concluyo tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de impotencia y no mostrarse débil e inseguro ante su hermana en aquellos momentos, que su hermana comprendió de inmediato

-Pinkie…pie-susurro en respuesta, recordando a su amiga pony con dolor cerrando sus ojos por un momento-porque tenía que ser ella…-suspiro indignada-que es lo que busca el rey Sombra con…Pinkie?-insistió mirando a su hermano que negó levemente con su cabeza, pero apoyo el comentario de Twilight

-yo me pregunto lo mismo –suspiro-…si el rey Sombra planea hacer…de Pinkie Pie su reina, es probable que no le agá daño-concluyo mirando fijamente a su hermana quien desvió su, mirada con la intención de ocultar las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos y de inmediato limpio

- si esto continua así Pinkie pie perderá su risa y significaría perder su elemento-agrego sorprendida-sin su risa…no podremos vencer…

-Shining Armor dime como esta Twilight!-interrumpió en el vagón, la voz del dragón Spike con cara de preocupación, sé que vine hace cinco minutos…pero Twilight no despierta, y si continua así creo que voy a ¡enloquecer!-agrego mirando a Shining Armor mientras Spike llevaba sus garras a su cabeza mirando a Shining Armor quien le sonreía sin que se percatarse que Twilight ya recuperase la conciencia

-porque…¿porque estas sonriendo?-pregunto el dragón mirando a Shining Armor confundido

-tranquilo Spike…ya me encuentro mucho mejor-agrego Twilight llamando la atención de Spike que de inmediato la observo de reojo llenándose de alivio y alegría, relajando la tensión generada anterior mente por la conversación de los dos hermanos

-sabía que despertarías…me preocupe mucho por ti…-agrego el dragón con lágrimas de felicidad y sentándose junto a la unicornio si dejar de abrazarla, acompañada por las sonrisas de Shining Armor al ver esa escena

-Twilight...¿que tienes?-pregunto Spike mirándola tras un largo silencio, sin que Twilight despegara su vista del suelo mientras se encontraba profundamente pensativa

-¿Twilight? Shining Armor mirándola fijamente igual el dragón lila

-si conociera un hechizo…que nos permitiera cruzar esa barrera y llegar hasta Pinkie pie-suspiro mientras Spike y Shining Armor se miraron-al llegar a Canterlot buscare algún libro que pueda ayudarnos-agrego con seriedad y esperanza

-Twilight…-susurro de pronto el dragón con temor-creo que eso no será posible- y la unicornio sin comprender lo observo desafiante

-por favor Spike…hay cientos y cientos de libros en la biblioteca de Canterlot…encontrare algo que nos pueda ayudar y salvemos a Pinkie pie

-solo un alicornicornio como las princesas Celestia y luna…incluso Cadence, Serian capases de deshacer la magia oscura del rey Sombra, con el corazón de cristal en su poder será imposible vencer y tu Twilight…-pero sin poder continuar el príncipe desvió su mirada con vergüenza

-Shining Armor…porque esa cara, algo más ocurre?...¿que hizo ese malvado ahora?-insistió con severidad, pero sin obtener respuesta de el o Spike quienes desviaron su mirada de la unicornio lila

-Twilight él se refiere a..-llamando la atención de la unicornio Spike señalo la frente de ella especialmente su cuerno

-que…quieres…-inmediatamente Twilight llevo sus cascos y tocando su frente con timidez pero alterándose de inmediato

-¡mi..mi..mi cuerno!-grito espantada e intentando hacer viscos para mírale -Spike esto es horrible…mi cuerno..a desaparecido!..Como fue que ocurrió Spike…¡como!-agrego asustando a Shining Armor y a su leal asistente con aquel comportamiento frenético, al percatarse que perdió su cuerno gracias a la maligna magia del Rey Sombra

-por favor Twilight debes calmarte-aconsejo su hermano, levantando uno de sus cascos y haciendo tranquilizar a Twilight quien zarandeaba a Spike -perder tus casillas no remediara este problema-agrego con seriedad y frunciendo el ceño

-y no solo le ocurrió a tu cuerno-comento Spike empeorando nuevamente el estado de animo de la pony, al pasar saliva y verse notablemente afligido

-¡que quieres decir!-acaso hay algo más que el Rey Sombra le hiciera a mi cuerpo!…son mis cascos-grito mirando sus cuatro extremidades-mi cutie marck ,mi cola, mi crin-añadió acariciando repetidamente su melena

-el Rey Sombra al poseer el total control de su poder, no solo obstruyo la magia de sus cuernos.. la elimino por completo de ustedes-respondió manteniendo su seria pero frustrada compostura desilusionando las esperanzas de Twilight, que observo de inmediato al bebe dragón que se encontraba sentado junto a ella

-eso significa que el cuerno de Rarity…-susurro con vergüenza

-igualmente fue afectada por la magia del rey Sombra como tu Twilight y ella ya…no-interrumpió el dragón, pero sin embargo no fue capaz de terminar la frase, quizás por el profundo aprecio que le tenía a la unicornio blanca

-y Rainbow Dash que hay de Rainbow?- comento de repente Twilight interrumpiendo el corto silencio generado en el vagón del tren camino a la capital de Ecuestria-como...como se encentra ella-agrego mirando al dragón y el unicornio blanco

-esta…Descansando en el mismo vagón que la princesa Cadence-agrego la tímida y dulce voz de la Pegaso Flutershy quien entro seguida por Applejack y Rarity

-Flutershy, Applejack, Rarity -respondió Twilight Sparkle tras oír la voz de su amiga Pegaso y acercarse a las ponys mirándolas reconfortada las abrazo de inmediato

-nos preocupamos mucho por ti-comento Applejack la pony granjera limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro que Twilight correspondió con una sonrisa

-igual yo amigas…no puedo creer lo que Shining Armor me a contado-agrego desviando su mirada y suspirar-pero Flutershy mencionase que ¿Rainbow Dash esta bien? ¿Ya despertó?, ¿que a dicho?-pregunto cambiando de tema y mirando a la Pegaso amarilla quien asintió con tranquilidad

-desde que comenzamos el viaje en el tren, recupero la conciencia por unos momentos,-respondió con timidez- pero ella alego sufrir de fuertes jaquecas-suspiro desviando su mirada avergonzada al notar que todas las miradas se posaron en ella-y no podemos..ayudarle a aliviar su dolor…-agrego casi susurrante

-así que le recomendamos que descansara un poco más y no se esforzara demasiado -interrumpió Applejack con buen ánimo-esta situación se pone cada vez más extraña-agrego seguido por un corto silencio en el cual los ponys no eran capaces de mirarse entre si, como sintiéndose en parte responsables de lo ocurrido con el Rey Sombra, Pinkie pie y el imperio de cristal

-Rarity…lamento lo ocurrido a tu cuerno-pronuncio Twilight Sparkle, con amabilidad mientras retornaba a su asiento y con un suspiro frustrante

-a atrocidad que cometió ese cruel a nuestros cuernos, no tiene precio ni perdón -respondió enojada y notablemente resentida-es como…como si no fuésemos unicornios y…solo simples ¡ponys terrestres! …Sin ofender cariño-agrego escandalizada mirando a Applejack quien en respuesta desvió su mirada

-lo que ahora importa es que estamos bien-respondió en tono sarcástico la pony de las manzanas

-no todas..agrego Flutershy susurrante y con tristeza recordándole a las ponys la usencia de Pinkie Pie

-espero que la princesa Celestia…me perdone –pensó la unicornio lila mirando vagamente por la ventana sin percatarse de el repentino cambio en el paisaje que recorría en tren

-¿pero que es…lo que ocurre?-pregunto Flutershy mirando a sus amigas y hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo con preocupación y cubriendo sus tímidos ojos aguamarina con sus cascos

-no puede ser…agrego Rarity realmente asustada y preocupada-¿pero que es eso?...¿porque el paisaje…

-la magia del Rey Sombra avanza rápidamente expandiéndose por toda ecuestria….y pronto llegara a Canterlot si no lo evitamos-interrumpió Shining Armor con seriedad y recordando por un breve instante a Cadence

Los ponys observaron sorprendidos, como al igual que en el imperio el paisaje a su paso comenzaba a ser invadido por oscuros cristales y el cielo azul era remplazado por aquel marchito y muerto de color amarillento, donde los relámpagos caían al horizonte la oscuridad del rey sombra avanzaba hacia ellos…

Casi al anochecer y tras un arduo viaje escapando del imperio corrompido, las ponys arribaron a Canterlot la ciudad principal de ecuestria, donde fueron recibidos por la princesa Celestia mientras las ponys descansaban del aquella travesía en una habitación solo para ellas, Twilight y su hermano mayor Shining Armor se encontraban en una audiencia con la máxima gobernante del reino

-Twilight comprendo que al entregar el corazón de cristal a Spike para llevarlo a Cadence, fue porque no te encontrabas segura de que tan rápido lo lograrías y no estuviste dispuesta para arriesgar el futuro de los ciudadanos del imperio-comento la alicornio blanca de cabellos arcoíris ondeantes, mirando a su alumna favorita que era acompañada por su hermano

-Pero…el corazón de cristal no llego a tiempo y…el rey sombra invadirá a toda ecuestria…ahora el imperio de cristal…-respondió con lágrimas de vergüenza en sus ojos sin ser capaz de mirar a su maestra.- Pinkie pie…es su prisionera y si desea enviarme al calabozo o desterrarme de ecuestria entonces yo-suspiro con frustración ante la sorprendida mirada de Shining Armor por aquel comentario-lo aceptare como es debido

-Twilight -susurro el corcel blanco al acercarse a ella-hesite tu mejor esfuerzo y estoy orgulloso de tener una hermana como tú-agregó sonriente y abrazándola con dulzura-encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto, pero pido no te aflijas por lo ocurrido en el imperio de cristal

-levanta esos ánimos-agrego Celestia comprendiendo los sentimientos frustrados de Twilight Sparkle -no voy a exiliarte o castigarte por lo ocurrido-agrego risueña y Twilight miro a su maestra sonrojada-hiciste todo a tu alcance para cumplir esta labor sin rendirte y luchando hasta el final pero-agrego frunciendo el ceño-pero Sombra tomo ventaja y el destino así quiso que esto ocurriera para bien, o para mal-agrego Celestia en un tono más serio mirando por un momento una de las vitrinas en la cual se celebraba la derrota de Discord por las mane six

-tiempos oscuros se acercan y me temo necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible...-susurro sin que los hermanos alcanzasen a escuchar las palabras de Celestia, quien no despego su vista de la vitrina de Discord

-princesa Celestia, podremos hacer algo para vencer al ¿Rey Sombra? sin el corazón de cristal o los elementos de la armonía eso, será imposible-insistió Twilight con preocupación acercándose a Celestia quien antes de responder miro fijamente a Shining Armor

-será imposible vencer al Rey Sombra, porque usara todo el poder del corazón de cristal en nuestra contra-comento el unicornio blanco al cerrar sus ojos para controlar su enojo mientras era observado por su hermana, Celestia entonces se acercó a una de las ventanas que se encontraba junto a los tronos de las princesas del sol y luna, observando atenta el cielo azul

-después de este arduo viaje-agrego al mirarles de reojo-les recomiendo descansen y en unos días discutiéremos las acciones a tomar respecto a esta difícil situación, Shining Armor si Sombra llegase a atacar Canterlot necesitare al capitán de la guardia real para planear un contra ataque y organizar nuestras defensas-mirando al unicornio que asintió con seriedad y Celestia centro su atención en Twilight Sparkle y acercase a ella-me doy cuenta que estas lista para pasar al siguiente nivel de tus estudios-agrego sonriente pero Twilight sin comprender miro a su hermano quien se mostró igual, y antes que la unicornio lila pudiera responder la princesa Celestia prosigo-desafortunadamente tendremos que posponerlo, te hablare sobre ello en el momento más apropiado-suspiro para calmar su tención y preocupación- veré que puedo hacer respecto a sus cuernos-agrego mirando a los dos hermanos como si de inmediato recordara algo-estoy segura que existe un libro de hechizos…que le perteneció a Star Suer el barbado…donde menciona algo respecto a su problema-agrego pensativa llevando uno de sus cascos a su mentón y mirando al techo del castillo mientras su crin color arcoíris ondeaba sin cesar, para repentinamente fijar su atención en Shining Armor quien avanzo unos pasos sabiendo de antemano sobre que se trataría-no te preocupes por la princesa Cadence Shining Armor ella estará bien pero, con menos fuerza me temo…

-¿Star Suer el barbado?...interrumpió de inmediato Twilight notablemente emocionada con su ojos destellantes, al escuchar la mención de su unicornio favorito- si es así Rarity, yo y tu hermano recuperaremos la magia de nuevo-celebro sonriente y enérgica acompañada por una sonrisa de esperanza por parte del unicornio blanco, seguido finalmente por una reverencia de los hermanos a la princesa del sol quienes salieron del gran salón de tronos, discutiendo optimistas las acciones a realizar

-espero que Cadence perdone lo que esta haciendo-pensó Celestia suspirante al mirar las dos puertas de la sala cerrarse tras el paso de Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle

-si Sombra ataca Canterlot…ecuestria caerá hermana-comento una voz que salió de las sombras, mientras escucho atenta la conversación de Celestia-los elementos de la armonía no funcionaran contra él si esa pony terrestre se pone de su lado y le brinda su amor-agrego la princesa de la noche acercándose a su hermana mayor que suspiro tristemente cerrando sus ojos

-la única esperanza...se encuentra en Pinkie pie…-agrego Celestia con seriedad sin embargo ante esa respuesta Luna negó cerrando sus ojos mientras Celestia centro su atención en el horizonte

-no quiero ver a nuestro pueblo esclavizado Celestia -respondió mirando a su hermana con algo de miedo y notoriamente preocupada- yo más que ningún otro pony conoce de lo que puede el ser capaz… nuestros padres no querrían que esto le ocurriese a ecuestria-agrego acercándose a su hermana

-según lo mencionado por Shining Armor y Twilight, Sombra creo una barrera por todo el imperio y esta es impenetrable usando la magia común-Celestia nuevamente suspiro acercándose más a la ventana donde el cielo azul aún se encortaba presente, ella presentía no sería por mucho y este desaparecería

-lo que no comprendo es porque, Sombra escogería a Pinkie Pie como su ¿reina?-agrego luna indignada y desviando su mirada al suelo

- si es así ruego entonces ruego porque ella encuentre algo mucho más valioso que el corazón de cristal-respondió con dulzura su hermana mayor mirándola de reojo llena esperanza por la pony rosa

-algo más valioso que…¿el corazón de cristal?-pregunto luna de inmediato mirando a su hermana, con una expresión de incredulidad levantando una de sus cejas y acercándose mas a Celestia sin comprender las palabras de su hermana-que quieres decir?-agrego con desconfianza

-hablo del amor y bondad que con esperanza sé que aun permanecerán en el mismo corazón Sombra y si es así…entonces no existirá razón para luchar

-pero, mientras eso ocurra Cadence permanecerá durmiente tu sabes qué vida de se encuentra atada al corazón de cristal -protesto luna con severidad-y ¿si Pinkie Pie no logra cumplir tus expectativas? ¿qué será de ecuestria? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaremos?, hermana recuerda que yo fui víctima de las influencias de Sombra y eso costo nuestra separación-agrego con tristeza mirando nuevamente el suelo por un momento y Celestia al ver esto se acerco a Luna mirándola fijamente -…defender ecuestria de cualquier amenaza es nuestra prioridad-concluyo la princesa de la noche

-se tienes razón-respondió Celestia abrazándole con dulzura -no nos quedara más opción que luchar-respondió cerrando sus ojos invadida por el cariño que le profesaba a su hermana menor- comprendiendo los sentimientos Luna y si es necesario arriesgaremos nuestras vidas por el bienestar de ecuestria-concluyo Celestia


	4. Chapter 4 Princesa Chrysalis

Cap.4

Princesa Chrysalis

-¡Suéltame!…te exijo me ¡sueltes!-gruñía la pony rosa que era arrastrada por la falda de su vestido adornada de cristales rosas y azules, por dos hechizados guardias del castillo que la llevaron de regreso a su habitación siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán

-permanecerás encerrada aquí, hasta que desistas de escapar-advirtió el Pegaso amarillo a Pinkie Pie en el momento en el cual los dos guardias hechizados salieron de la habitación, al mismo tiempo

-cierren las puertas-ordeno el guardia más leal al Rey Sombra levantando uno de sus cascos con la mirada fija en las corrompidas puertas de cristal, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de Pinkie Pie llena de odio

-saldré de aquí viva o muerta-sentencio con firmeza y valentía golpeando su casco contra el suelo, al momento en el cual quedase encerrada entre la oscuridad

-ustedes, quiero que vigilen esta habitación no entrara o saldrá nadie de aquí-ordeno el Pegaso amarillo de ojos azules, seguido por un saludo de cascos por parte de sus subordinados-no quiero que intente escapar nuevamente –concluyo al alejarse del lugar seguido de un aburrido suspiro

-no...se que le vera Sombra a esa testaruda y amarga pony-pensó mientras le dedicaba un último vistazo a las grandes y elaboradas puertas de la habitación de Pinkie Pie, mientras se alejaba a paso lento

Una de las de tantas noches que transcurrieron desde que el Rey Sombra se apoderara del imperio de cristal, la pony Pinkie Pie no desistía de sus planes para escapar como lo había prometido al unicornio oscuro, sin embargo aquellos esfuerzos eran inútiles y la pony rosa comenzaba a perder la esperanza, desde una de las ventanas de su habitación-calabozo Pinkie Pie observo con tristeza las pocas estrellas libres, que lograban colarse en aquel cielo tormentoso reconsiderando la idea de escapar con vida de aquel lugar

-mi reina…-interrumpió la voz del tirano, quien sigilosamente entro sin que Pinkie Pie se percatara y solo hasta el momento en el cual se acercara a ella, Sombra la observo fijamente con sus llameantes ojos-¿porque estas tan callada?-pregunto con buen ánimo al verla tras un arduo día en el imperio conquistado, sentada frente a una ventanas con su mirada perdida

-mataste a mis amigas-respondió al fijar su vista en el cielo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para contener sus deseos de llorar todo con la intención de mostrarse fuerte ante su captor-preferiría pudrirme en un calabozo, que mirar tu despreciable rostro-concluyo frunciendo el ceño con valentía

-tu accediste a quedarte…-respondió Sombra con tranquilidad acercándose más a la pony que parecía no importarle y bajase la mirada en respuesta

-pero…a cambio de que las dejaras libres y no fue así-comento vaga y suspirantemente-¿porque…qué es lo que quieres de mí?-insistió tras llorar inevitablemente, en silencio

Sombra se acercó aún más a la pony quien se dio vuelta observando confundida los ojos rojos que llameaban de lilas y verdes, intentando comprender el origen de su crueldad pero a cambio esa mirada penetrante lleno de nervios a Pinkie Pie, quien se sintió invadida por la oscuridad y decidió bajar su mirada nuevamente ocultando su rostro entre su alisada crin color rosa. Al ver esto Sombra frunció el ceño levemente e ilumino su cuerno para cortar una de las tantas flores que adornan la habitación y que Pinkie Pie despreciaba

-desde el momento en el que pusieron un casco en mi imperio, las vigile a cada una de ustedes con la esperanza de encontrar la pony adecuada…-al suspirar acerco a Pinkie Pie, pero la pony entonces retrocedió cautelosa un par de pasos hasta toparse con el cristal de la ventana que le impidió retroceder más, mientras Sombra se acercó a ella quedando inevitablemente frente a frente con el rey unicornio-…para que fuese mía, tranquila no voy a morderte-agrego amable al sonreír pero, en respuesta Pinkie Pie solo desvió su mirada cosa que causo gracia en sombra quien continuo su relato-lo que me cautivo de ti Pinkie Pie no solo fue tu hermosura azules y rosas, un contraste perfecto en cuanto a este unicornio oscuro se refiere-agrego cerrando su ojos llevando su casco a su pecho señalándose así mismo con orgullo, mientras jugueteo concentrado con la rosa que sostuvo con su magia

-esa exótica forma de ser, siempre sonriente, tan alegre es algo que nunca vi en esos patéticos ponys de cristal…confieso que cautivaste mi corazón-ante las palabras de Sombra, Pinkie Pie cerro sus ojos por un momento, recordando la sensación de risa y felicidad que habitaba en ella, ignorando parte del discurso del tirano y perdiéndose en sus felices recuerdos dibujo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa-es por eso que me enamore de ti hermosa pony…

Dejando de juguetear con aquella rosa que acomodo en la melena de Pinkie revelando su mirada enfocada en el suelo acompañada por su triste animo-me enamore de ti Pinkie Pie…no sé el por qué pero es así, perfecta e indicada tú serás mi reina y me darás el poder que necesito-Sombra animado por sus palabras, se acercó a Pinkie susurrándole unas palabras que la devolvieron al mundo real

-dame la oportunidad para demostrarte mi amor…-concluyo estremeciendo a Pinkie por la impresión, Sombra se acercó a ella aún más con la intención de besarla pero entonces Pinkie Pie lo esquivo desviando su mirada con enojo y ofendiendo a Sombra quien de inmediato se separo de la Pony para salir de la habitación

-¡como te atreves a decir! que…¿cautive tu corazón? Si no tienes alguno-el rey se detuvo entonces ante las indignadas palabras de la pony observándola de reojo con sorpresa-¡eres un cruel! Y yo…nunca me convertiré en tu dichosa reina, jamás te amare-concluyo con enojo y frialdad mirando a Sombra quien indignado por el comportamiento de la pony continuo su camino saliendo del lugar y dejando en soledad a Pinkie Pie

Los intentos de escape de Pinkie Pie finalmente cesaron, gracias al apoyo de Shining Snow Y Star Diamond quienes le brindaron el apoyo y amistad que Pinkie Pie necesitaba en esos duros momentos, los días pasaron y a la pony poco se le concedió el poder merodear por el castillo pero acompañada de dos hechizados guardias y sus amigas ponys quienes por petición de Pinkie no permanecían encadenadas, sin embargo no se le permitía salir del castillo de Sombra o que interactuase con otros ponys de cristal, ningun extraño podía dirijirle la palabra siquiera mirarla y aquel que lo hiciese sufría las crueles consecuencias del Rey la llamada Reina extranjera era desconocida físicamente por la mayoría de esclavos del imperio, quienes solo rumoreaban cosas terribles sobre ella y por eso Pinkie Pie era igual de temida que Sombra

Por su parte, el Rey Sombra quien se dirija hacia el comedor tenía muchas cosas en que pensar….reunir a todo un ejército para conquistar Canterlot y para eso necesitaría todo el cristal que existiese en las minas del imperio, crear todo tipo de armas necesarias utilizando a cada pony de cristal todos los preparativos para una guerra requerían de un gran esfuerzo mágico, obligando al rey a usar su poder casi al límite. Manejar un imperio esclavizado y conquistar un reino distante no era fácil y para Sombra existía una pony que le ayudaba aliviar esas tensiones con solo verla, una pony cuyo color aunque apagado, sobresalía de entre las más hermosas ponys de cristal y al dirigirse al comedor del castillo caminando por los pasillos de su hogar que eran invadidos por los opacos cristales la observo detenidamente, custodiada por los hechizados guardias que le asigno Pinkie Pie comía en silencio, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco bordado con cristales rosas, zapatillas azules hechas del mismo material y un par de largos pendientes, por ultimo su siempre larga y alisada melena rosa escondía su rostro.

En el momento en el que la vio, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro, el Rey no podía negarlo esa pony terrestre lo cautivaba pero desafortunadamente contrario a esos sentimientos Pinkie Pie al percatarse de su presencia desvió su mirada con desdén y al verle entrar al comedor se retiró de la mesa de inmediato

-a donde crees que vas-amenazo el unicornio que siempre vestía con una armadura de plata resplandeciente, que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y aquella capa roja como sus ojos, ondeaba a cada paso que daba al caminar-te hice una pregunta-amenazo enojado, deteniendo el paso de la pony rosa

-lejos de aquí-respondió con recelo sin mirarle, ocultando su rostro tras su lisa melena-a un lugar donde no esté cerca de ti

-¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así!-gruño Sombra indignado y acercándose más a Pinkie, quien permaneció firme-¡más te vale que te retractes pony y aprendas a respetar a tu Rey…!

-¿o qué?-respondió sarcástica mirándole de inmediato-¿me encadenaras? O ¿me enviaras a un calabozo o quizás me mataras?porque si es así preferiría cualquiera de esas opciones a permanecer cerca de un ser tan ¡despreciable y vil como tú!-concluyo para sorpresa del unicornio que abrio sus ojos y uno que otro, esclavo-sirviente que se encontraba en el comedor de cristal, Sombra sintiéndose avergonzado y un tanto humillado por como la pony prisionera lo enfrentaba sin miedo, solo se limitó a observarla sin responder o atacarla

Pero Pinkie Pie al observar detenidamente la actitud desarmada de Sombra creyó comprender en ese instante que su captor no le causaría daño realmente, algo especial en la mirada del tirano confundió a Pinkie quien desvió su mirada al suelo sintiéndose culpable

-quiero que te largues -respondió Sombra al alejarse de ella dirigiéndose al marchitado y lúgubre comedor de cristal-tengo mejores y más importantes cosas que hacer-concluyo mientras Pinkie Pie abandono el lugar lentamente no sin antes observando de reojo al ofendido Rey

* * *

Ese mismo dia Pinkie Pie, recorría alguno de los pasillos de lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar sorprendiéndole que este cambiara tan radicalmente su aspecto a comparación del que conoció brevemente días antes, caminaba sin prisa observando la edificación corrompida y marchita en compañía de Shining Snow Y Star Diamond e incluyendo a los dos guardias hechizados a los Pinkie Pie le incomodaban notoriamente

-¿el rey Sombra construyo este castillo?-pregunto mirando detenidamente las columnas que sostenían alto techo del lugar (que solo podía ser accesible para algún Pegaso) y era adornado por candelabros que levemente iluminaban el pasillo

-no majestad -respondió firmemente Shining Snow, mientras miraba al frente al caminar

-por favor Shining Snow no es necesario que me llames así -respondió Pinkie Pie con gentileza mirando a la pony de crin lila que siempre le recordaba a alguien muy familiar

-lo siento-suspiro bajando su mirada, para luego observar a la amable pero triste pony rosa-pero…él nos obliga a tratarla como tal, tanto en el castillo y como en el imperio usted ahora es nuestra reina-concluyo seguido por un largo silencio, que solo era interrumpido breve mente por el eco los pasos de los ponys al caminar en el grande pasillo

-el…no fue quien construyo…este castillo fue su..Padre-comento Star Diamond con timidez observando a Shining Snow quien seriamente asintió, llamando la atención de Pinkie Pie y Star Diamond tomo la palabra para comenzar a relatar

-el rey era bondadoso y justo en esas gloriosas épocas para el imperio, el corazón de cristal era iluminado con la paz y el amor de sus súbditos, todos Vivian con plenitud y tranquilidad-agrego la pony de crin dorada y ojos color ocre mientras Pinkie y Snow escucharon el tímido relato de su amiga-el bondadoso rey tenía, dos hijos la mayor de sangre propia era una pony hada la más hermosa y cristalina del imperio

-¿una pony hada? –pregunto Pinkie Pie al detenerse y la intención de conocer más sobre ella miro a sus amigas de cristal con curiosidad

-así es…pero ella era egoísta cruel y llena de odio, esas eran las cualidades que contrarrestaban con su hermosura y su padre lo sabía muy bien desafortunadamente, la princesa era la heredera al trono del imperio-relato Diamond-y el otro hijo…-suspiro avergonzada recordando con tristeza-un unicornio negro como la noche…quien no compartía la sangre de los reyes del imperio, pero si las enseñanzas amorosas de su padre adoptivo, él era todo lo opuesto a la princesa…

-…Ese unicornio que mencionas...el hijo adoptivo del anterior, gobernante del imperio de cristal es…es ¿Sombra?-pregunto Pinkie Pie casi susurrante temiendo que el mismo tirano las escuchase y sus amigas sufrieran las consecuencias, en respuesta las dos ponys asintieron mirando a una muy curiosa Pinkie

- cuando se tomó la decisión sobre quien sucedería en el trono…el rey lo eligió a el-comento al cerrar sus ojos como si eso hubiera ocurrido el día de ayer ante la sorpresa de la pony rosa por aquel relato

-entonces ella enfureció-agrego Shining Snow tomando la palabra mientras las ponys retomaron el paso por el castillo-porque anhelaba el poder de su padre como rey y así llevar el imperio a la decadencia…el gobernar sobre nosotros era lo único que deseaba con su corazón…

-¿pero?...¿que paso con ella con la hermana del Rey sombra?-pregunto Pinkie interesada en conocer más a profundidad todo ese relato mientras miro atenta a los ojos lilas de Shining Snow descubrir el pasado del Rey Sombra le atraía poderosamente

-tras la decisión del rey…ella desapareció, con el pasar de algunos felices años todos nos olvidamos de ella…en nuestras mentes y corazones, el único y verdadero rey era el hijo adoptivo…el príncipe Sombra sin embargo...–Diamond Star desvió su mirada con lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos preocupando a Pinkie Pie quien se acercó a la pony

-Diamond Star ¿te encuentras bien?¿ Que ocurre?-pregunto con preocupación Pinkie al acercarse a la pony y tomar su rostro con uno de sus cascos observando la triste actitud de la pony de cristal

-lo siento mage…Pinkie pie-corrigió al mirarla con tristeza, al cerrar sus ojos lentamente-es solo que recordar...esas épocas tan difíciles me llena de…dolor mi corazon-agrego al dirigir su mirada a Shining Snow quien comprendiendo los sentimientos de la pony se acercó Diamond Star para abrazarla

-lo comprendo -dijo la pony rosa susurrante-y no es necesario me comenten estas cosas…a de ser muy difícil para ustedes revivir esos momentos de tristeza que...es mejor olvidar-comento Pinkie Pie al mirarlas con dulzura y recordando la muerte de sus amigas entonces las ponys de cristal se sorprendieron por la actitud de Pinkie

-se parece…usted mucho a la madre de la princesa de cristal, tienen los mismos corazones…y color de ojos-comento Diamond Star quien seco sus lágrimas con uno de los cascos, pero la pony rosa no comprendió las palabras de Diamond y antes que preguntase algo, Shining Snow prosiguió con el relato

-es necesario que conozca usted toda la verdad…majestad-agrego, mirando con desconfianza a los dos guardias hechizados –ya que usted es la única que puede salvarlo-dijo confundiendo aún más a la pony terrestre quien la miro fijamente ,sospechando que todo lo ocurrido en el imperio contaba con un significado mas profundo, Diamond Star con sus ánimos repuestos prosiguió el relato

-pero un día todo cambio para siempre…la princesa de corazón cruel, regreso al imperio acompañada por un ejército con un aspecto diferente ahora ella se auto denominaba la reina de los simuladores…e imposible de combatir exilio a nuestro príncipe y cruel mente asesino a sus padres-Diamond Star nuevamente se silenció sin que Pinkie Pie tras escuchar el termino simuladores, se dio cuenta que esto le era aún más familiar y estaba segura que conocía el nombre de quien hablaban sus amigas ponys

-Diamond Star, Shining Snow…-pregunto mirando al suelo tímidamente recordando la boda en Canterlot –el nombre de la princesa…me refiero a la hija de los antiguos reyes del imperio de cristal...era era…Chrysalis?

Las ponys de detuvieron ,mostrándose aún más sorprendidas que Pinkie Pie y tras mirarse entre si por un momento, ellas observaron a Pinkie y asintieron sin comentar palabra alguna intrigadas sobre el porqué la pony extranjera conocía el nombre de la princesa

-así…es majestad...Pinkie pie-corrigió Diamond Star asintiendo lentamente

-no puedo creer, que esa pony sea la legitima...heredera al trono del imperio-agrego Pinkie Pie al sentarse intentando asimilar lo contado por sus amigas pensando que nada bueno, nunca le esperase al imperio de cristal-que ella y…Sombra sean hermanos...adoptivos-corrijo al mirarlas

-¿pero majestad?-pregunto Diamond Star con curiosidad-¿como es que supo el nombre de ella?-agrego mirando a Shining Snow

-en la boda… la princesa Cadence y el hermano de Twilight Sparkle quien...era…una de mis amigas-suspiro tras recordar a la unicornio lila- resulto que Chrysalis, la reina de los simuladores había tomado el lugar de la princesa Cadence con la intención de usar el amor del hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor logrando que sus simuladores invadieran Canterlot…mis amigas y yo nos enfrentamos a esos seres, con la intención de recuperar los elementos de la armonía…

-¿elementos de la armonía?-le susurro Diamond Star a Shining Snow quien se mostró igual de confundida sin lograr entender algunas palabras de Pinkie Pie en su relato

-…recuerdo que esas criaturas imitaban tu apariencia, pero reconozco que no eran tan buenos...-agrego algo risueña al recordar esos viejos tiempos-pero finalmente y gracias al amor entre princesa Cadence y Shining Armor todo regreso a la normalidad

-Diamond Star ¿tú la recuerdas?…¿acaso será posible?-pregunto Shining Snow con serio entusiasmo, pero llena de esperanza mirando a la pony de crin dorada y ojos color ocre, que asintió lentamente sin poder creer las palabras de Pinkie

-majestad Pinkie…-interrumpió Diamond Star con timidez, mirando a la pony rosa al acercarse a ella y reanudando nuevamente el recorrido de las ponys por los pasillos del castillo de Sombra

-…si..¿Diamond Star?-pregunto mirándola con curiosidad, percatándose que sus ojos se encontraban ansiosos y su actitud mejorara un poco

-lo que usted no sabe es que la princesa Chrysalis, no es la legitima heredera al trono del imperio, esa es la princesa de cristal-agrego con entusiasmo, tanto así que casi le devolvía el brillo como pony de cristal que le correspondía

-¿quien..?-pregunto Pinkie Pie al mirarlas algo seria

-después que Chrysalis tomara el poder como la falsa reina que era, los simuladores corrían libremente por el imperio en esos duros años, no sabíamos quién era pony de cristal o un simulador y esas cosas se alimentaban de nuestro amor por el imperio-dijo Shining Snow desviando su mirada con desdén hacia Chrysalis y sus simuladores

-la falsa reina…pensaba en expandir sus límites…mas allá del imperio, pensamos que nunca seriamos libres y perdimos…todas las esperanzas pero fue en esos momentos cuando, el príncipe regreso para enfrentar a su hermanastra y liberarnos del sufrimiento…o eso creímos -Diamond Star se silenció por un momento mientras caminaba

Las ponys en su recorrido llegaron a las puertas de la sala de tronos, la cual era invadida por los oscuros cristales creados por la magia de Sombra Shining Snow y Diamond Star observaron perdidamente el salón, recordando todo lo narrado a su nueva reina el sufrimiento ocurrido con Chrysalis y ahora el sufrimiento con el Rey Sombra, mientras Pinkie Pie hacia lo mismo pero recordando la imagen de la princesa Cadence sentada allí y con pocas fuerzas, bajando su mirada en señal de respeto a la alicornio

-pero..en que momento de toda..esta increíble historia el rey sombra…su corazón y ser se corrompen-Pinkie Pie levando su mirada con valentía mirando nuevamente el trono de la princesa cadence-en que momento el…se convierte en un monstruo cruel y desalmado

-con la ayuda de una poderosa magia, oscura y peligrosa el príncipe portaba un amuleto con el cual tomo ventaja, venciendo a su hermana y exiliando a Chrysalis al igual que a su ejercito –comento Shining Snow como si hablara sola

-y ¿que amuleto era? donde lo consiguió-insistió a preguntas Pinkie Pie llena de curiosidad por aquel objeto la princesa de cristal o cualquier cosa sobre el pasado de Sombra

-el..lo-Diamond Star miro de reojo a los hechizados guardias y se acerco mas a Pinkie-llamaba el amuleto del alicornio-comento susurrante y con temor-pero nadie sabe como fue creado o donde lo consiguió, pero no hay duda que gracias a ese objeto el venció a Chrysalis..todos creímos entonces que la paz regresaría y ahora el era el nuevo rey del imperio de cristal, pero sin embargo no fue asi…solo se empeoraron las cosas…

-¿porque?-pregunto Pinkie Pie mirando a las ponys y sintiendo que esta conversación no llegaba a ningún lado, obteniendo mas preguntas que respuestas

-nadie lo sabe..quizas por el odio y rencor que le tenia a Chrysalis por la muerte de los antiguos reyes, sus padres adoptivos -respondio Sininhg Snow sin mirar a Pinkie Pie o Diamond Star-eso empeoro las cosas

Pinkie se entro a la sala de tronos, que solo se encontraba custodiada por algunos guardias de el rey Sombra, a excepción de sus amigas, que temerosas prefirieron guardar distancia

-necesito saber…como puedo ayudarlas-comento con seria preocupación-¿como las puedo salvar?-agrego recordando las palabras de las ponys de cristal el dia que las conoció, pero ninguna respondió y Pinkie Pie bajo su mirada suspirante

-la magia del amuleto se apodero de su ser…y la oscuridad reino en el imperio tal como es ahora-respondió Shining Snow al entrar al salón de tronos hablando con seriedad y deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos alejada de Pinkie -Chrysailys no, solo asesino a los antiguos reyes igualmente fue así con la madre de la princesa de cristal quien se sacrificio su vida por la de su hija-concluyo mirando de reojo a Diamond Star quien permaneció a la entrada de las puertas

-¿la princesa de cristal?...quien es ella pensó Pinkie Pie mirando detenidamente el trono del rey Sombra

-Diamond Star tienes que ayudarme en esto…tu misma lo has dicho esta pony extranjera nos puede salvar..-dijo Shining Snow mirando fijamente a la timida pony de cristal quien su mirada asustada

-el corazón de cristal…tiene conciencia propia, contrario a lo que muchos creen…y sintiendo el sufrimiento que llevamos nosotros por muchos años...escogió a su portadora quien guiada por su magia…

-quien…quien es?-interrumpió Pinkie Pie acercándose a Diamond Star con desesperación por conocer a la pony-¿la princesa Celestia?

-¿princesa..Celestia?-respondió Diamond con duda mirando a Shining Snow quien solo miro sin comprender a que pony se refirió Pinke Pie y negó con su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos ocre-es su hija…la hija del rey Sombra, la princesa de cristal…

* * *

les agradezco a quienes leen mi fic, lamento si me tarde en actualizar pero me da flojera jeje...espero les sea de su agrado y ¡comenten!

asaia16


	5. Chapter 5 Mi Amore Cadenza

Cap. 5

Mi Amore Cadenza

-su hija, ella venció a su corrompido padre con la ayuda del corazón de cristal siendo tan solo una pequeña potra-agrego con un ligero pesar, por el unicornio corrompido mientras Shining Snow comento, ante una confundida mirada de Pinkie Pie quien se acercó a una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo, donde se reflejaba la tenue luz de un día nublado con rayos que caían, anunciando una tormenta que nunca llegaría, la reina extranjera contemplo con dolor a los esclavos de cristal trabajar hasta el límite de sus vidas

-antes de ser…vencido-agrego Diamond Star con timidez, mientras miro a la pony rosa-el maldijo el imperio, desapareciéndonos por mil años…o quizás más tiempo nadie lo sabe-susurro-…pero ahora estamos de regreso y todo…sigue igual, majestad Pinkie…-concluyo con un suspiro y un par de lágrimas derramadas que la pony rosa observo de reojo, con tristeza e impotencia

El silencio se apoderó de las ponys y Pinkie Pie bajo su mirada, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras su lisa melena se encargó de cubrir sus ojos azules, recordando las palabras del Rey esa noche…se encontraba confundida y aquello que podría brindarle una respuesta, el pasado de Sombra la abrumaba aún más, ¿qué podía hacer para remediar esta situación?

-¿qué le ocurrió a la princesa?-pregunto como si hablase consigo misma-si la encontramos podríamos salvar el imperio-agrego mirando a Diamond Star y Shining Snow de reojo, pero las ponys de opaco color cristal negaron con la cabeza, entonces con seria actitud Shining Snow se acercó más a Pinkie

-no lo sabemos majestad, ella simplemente desapareció…como si fuera una vieja leyenda pony-tal vez la hija del rey Sombra en realidad nunca existió agrego mientras contemplaba el paisaje de aquel dia

-estoy segura…que no se trata de una vieja leyenda pony, Shining Snow...-respondió Pinkie Pie igualando la seriedad de su amiga pero llena de esperanza mientras las dos miraron fijamente el cielo-pero, si no es así entonces…que ocurrió con la hija del rey Sombra ¿dónde está ella?-se preguntó en sus pensamientos

* * *

-dispuesta para enfrentar a Sombra yo viaje al norte de ecuestria, con la intención de terminar con el sufrimiento causado por su maligna magia, ayudada por los elementos de la armonía porque…- la princesa de cabellos arcoíris que ondeaban sin cesar miro a las a las ponys, que escucharon atentas el relato de Celestia transcurridos un par de días, desde su llegada a Canterlot

-Sombra fue el culpable de separarnos a nosotras, quienes tontamente confiamos en el…-agrego la princesa de la noche golpeando su casco contra el suelo y cerrando sus ojos enojada-fue su magia de odio que susurro el rebelarme contra mi hermana, gracias a el fui exiliada de ecuestria-concluyo mirando a su hermana mayor ,quien le sonrió con dulzura y calmo sus sentimientos

-la crueldad de Sombra no solo causo dolor entre los habitantes del imperio de cristal, igualmente fracturo la relación que llevaba con mi querida hermana, sembrando en su corazón sentimientos de celos y odio hacia mí-agrego Celestia susurrante, con dolor cerrando sus ojos y al suspirar profundamente para eliminar los recuerdos dolorosos

-pero, ¿porque el rey sombra hizo algo como eso princesa Celestia?- pregunto Twilight Sparkle sin comprender, mirando a cada una de sus amigas a excepción de Rainbow Dash quien descasaba en una habitación del castillo, las ponys se encontraban en una audiencia con las gobernantes de ecuestria

-porque al separar nuestra magia fraternal, le sería más fácil invadir Canterlot y apoderarse de ecuestria Twilight, quizás eso es lo que planea nuevamente-suspiro luna frunciendo el ceño-es por ello que no las acompañe en su anterior viaje, si me influencia la magia de sombra no seré capaz de controlarme y creare y mayor problema...

-no te preocupes hermana-respondió Celestia mirándola con seriedad-eso no ocurrirá, jamás lo permitiría de nuevo-el silencio tencionate se apodero del salón, pero Celestia con valentía decidió proseguir el triste recuerdo

-entonces la encontré al norte de ecuestria, donde se supone se hallaba el imperio de cristal, una pequeña alicornio débilmente se encontraba ente la nieve y su vida podía peligrar, no entiendo cómo pudo protegerse de la maldición que Sombra le impuso al imperio, antes de morir-Celestia se silenció por un momento observando atenta los rostros de las ponys especialmente a Twilight Sparkle pensando que tal vez no se encontrara lista, pero el tiempo acosaba para acelerar el siguiente gran paso que le esperaba a la unicornio lila-y al traerla a Canterlot la crie como una hija…pero-susurro Celestia cerrando sus ojos con orgullo-ante sus ojos yo soy su tía, pero el rey sombra es el verdadero padre de la princesa Cadence…

Al momento en el cual Celestia menciono el nombre de niñera de Twilight Sparkle, todas las ponys se silenciaron abriendo sus ojos y bocas sin poderle creer a su gobernante, en especial la unicornio lila Twilight quien casi sufre una crisis nerviosa

-¿¡pero!?...¿¡pero!?… ¡princesa Celestia!...Cadence...mi niñera la mejor amiga de mi infancia…nos está diciendo…me esta diciendo que ella...ella..es la ¿¡hija del rey sombra!?.. -grito alarmanda al cerrar sus ojos y

probocando que sus amigas cubrieran sus orejas con sus cascos-y si es así ¿¡quién es su madre!?-pregunto una infartada Twilight sin poder procesar aquella información ya que Cadence le era muy importante tanto como una hermana mayor

-eso lo desconozco Twilight, desearía como tu saberlo pero…-Celestia se silenció por un momento comprendiendo la pregunta de Twilight ya que tanto ella como su hermana luna deseaban conocer la identidad de la madre de la princesa Cadence...(sin embargo eso no es de mucha importancia en esta historia…)

-y ella lo sabe-pregunto Apple Jack al quitarse su sombrero-que, el Rey Sombra es su padre, el padre de la princesa Cadence?

-así es -respondió de inmediato Celestia, asintiendo levemente y mirando a su hermana la princesa de la noche-luna y yo comprendimos que no podríamos guardarle tal secreto a Cadence, así que en el momento en el cual alcanzo una edad apropiada…le revelamos la verdad-suspiro con tristeza bajando su mirada y negando levemente con la cabeza

-yo creo que es muy lógico-agrego el dragón Spike, quien se encontraba acompañando a sus amigas ponys-digo…si el rey sombra es un rey… Cadence como su hija, sería la princesa del imperio de cristal-concluyo mirando detenidamente a cada una de las ponys especialmente a Twilight Sparkle que observaron al dragón con severidad sintiendo que aquel comentario no era apropiado

-princesa Celestia…-interrumpió Flutershy con timidez, juntando sus cascos amarillos-emmm no quiero...Parecer grosera pero...Porque…porque, nos cuenta esto...-agrego con su dulce voz sonrojada como un tomate-que importancia….tiene en que...la princesa Cadence...sea...la hija del ¿Rey Sombra?-agrego con temor ante el comentario que ella concebida como ofensivo

-¿¡pero que quieres decir!?…interrumpió una enérgica Rarity- yo apoyo el comentario de mi spikewike, ese dato es muy importante porque…bueno esto…-dijo con nerviosismo mirando a las princesas-yo creí que la princesa Cadence al ser…la sobrina de usted majestad Celestia…era -Rarity miro a Celestia por un breve momento y luego a la princesa de la noche-era…la hija de usted princesa luna-concluyo generando un incómodo silencio de controversia entre las ponis sorprendiendo tanto a las gobernantes de ecuestria, como a Twilight que respondió con un facelpam avergonzada

-¿yo la madre de Cadence?-respondió sorprendida y negando repetidamente con su cabeza-como explico mi hermana…Cadence es la hija de Sombra, generosa Rarity

-ahora que recuerdo Cadence nunca menciono algo sobre sus padres….-agrego Twilight al llevar uno de sus cascos a su mentón, en modo pensativo-pero, si el Rey Sombra es el padre de Cadence…¿qué importancia tiene?-agrego apoyando el comentario de Flutershy y mirando a la Pegaso de crin rosa

-porque, es hora de hablar con la verdad-respondió Celestia con firmeza-la verdadera heredera al trono del imperio es la princesa Cadence, ella junto a Shingh Armor deben gobernar Sombra ahora puede ser un unicornio cruel…pero quizás-la alicornio se silencio antes de continuar, y asi poder comentar su teoria con mas calma para intentar no generar alguna polemica-Pinkie Pie pueda liberarlo de la maldad que ocupa su corazón..

-¡hermana!…-protesto luna quien se mostraría en desacuerdo siempre que Celestia mencionara ese tema

-el rey sombra es un completo tirano…con todo el respeto su majestad Celestia como puede pensar que Pinkie Pie se llegue a…enamorar de ese tirano-agrego Rarity cerrando sus ojos con orgullo

-Pinkie Pie tiene que ser firme y no ceder ante los poderes de ese tal rey Sombra, porque si Pinkie Pie llega a mostrarle su compasión-dijo la pony campirana con repulsión-entonces eso significara que estará en contra nuestra y de Ecuestria-concluyo golpeando uno de sus cascos contra la mesa, mirando a Rarity y ella a la pony granjera

-mientras esperamos, los pobres ponys de cristal se encuentran sufriendo una serie de crueles, castigos por parte de ese tirano-insistió Rarity tocando con sus cascos el cuerno que ya no existía en su frente y suspirando de tristeza

-comprendo sus sentimientos-intervino Twilight al mirar a AJ y Rarity-pero nuestra única opción es confiar en las palabras de la princesa Celestia y Pinkie Pie no sabemos cuán grande sea el poder del rey sombra en estos momentos y enfrentarlo abiertamente sería una tontería

-pero Twilight que hay de nuestra…querida Pinkie Pie no podemos dejarla…allí sola sufriendo -insistió Flutershy al igual que sus amigas mirando a la confundida unicornio lila, quien confiaría ciegamente en las sugerencias de su mentora esperando como dictaba Celestia que Pinkie ablandara el corazón del tirano, pero contrario a Celestia ella, al igual que las ponys deseaba fervientemente rescatar a Pinkie Pie con sus propios cascos

- les sugiero piensen en un plan, si tanto desean rescatar a la risueña Pinkie Pie…-intervino la princesa de la noche avanzando unos pasos…esperar es nuestro peor enemigo y esa pony corre un grave peligro en el imperio de cristal…

-luna es muy arriesgado –protesto Celestia calmando las esperanzas de las pequeñas ponys que luna sembro en sus corazones-si esperamos, esto puede resolverse de forma pacífica y sin sacrificios, innecesarios-agrego Celestia mirándola con seriedad

-tu misma lo dijiste, si es necesario arriesgar nuestras vidas por el bien de Ecuestria…que así sea-suspiro abrumada ante las miradas de sus súbditas…-si alguna de ellas tiene un plan para entrar al imperio y rescatar a Pinkie Pie opino que así sea-concluyo ante el silencio de Celestia quien se mostraba decidía a no doblegar su postura

-princesa Celestia...-susurro Twilight Sparkle

-hermana, ¿acaso deseas desatar una guerra innecesaria para ecuestria?...no sera necesario si estas valientes ponys nos ayudan…si algo nos llegase a ocurrir ella puede encargarse de ecuestria, mejor que nosotras dos lo hacemos ahora….y tu bien lo sabes -insistió luna mirando a su hermana mayor quien suspiro cerrando sus ojos y se acercó a las ponys

-por ahora el deber de luna y yo es prever un ataque de Sombra-suspiro mirando a Twilight Sparkle con pesar- el de ustedes pequeñas ponys es…encontrar la manera de salvar a Pinkie Pie y el imperio de cristal-al escuchar las palabras de la princesa, las ponys sintieron nuevamente un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y darían lo mejor de sí para cumplir su objetivo…sin embargo el destino que les aguardaba sería muy distinto al pensado-les deseo buenas suertes el destino de ecuestria, el imperio de cristal recae en sus cascos-concluyo la alicornio blanca al reverenciar a las ponys y salir de la habitación seguida por su hermana menor dejando en total duda a las ponys. Quienes antes de comentar algo tras unos largos minutos en el más absoluto silencio observaron a su amiga Pegaso entrar al salón

-Rainbow Dash…es Rainbow Dash comento el dragón Spike al ser el primero en verla entrar llamando la atención de las ponys quienes sumergidas en sus pensamientos buscaban una respuesta para salvar a Pinkie Pie

-oh RD me encuentro…tan feliz que por fin despertaras-comento Flutershy al volar hacia la Pegaso abrazándola con gran aprecio contrarrestando la deprimente actitud de Dash, seguido por el abrazo de sus amigas quienes se abalanzaron hacia ella

-nos preocupaste muchísimo dulzura-comento la pony campirana mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de inmediato, pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de la Pegaso quien se mantuvo en silencio y cabizbaja ante los halagos de tranquilidad por parte de las ponys, que se separaron de ella de inmediato dándose cuenta que algo no estaba bien con RD

-algo te ocurre ¿amiga?-agrego Apple Jack mirándola con preocupación… ¿porque estas tan callada?-insistió mirando a la Pegaso azul quien inevitablemente rompió en un amargo llanto

-perder a otra de nuestras amigas…seria la peor cosa posible-comento Rarity mientras miro a la triste Pegaso

-no…susurro al recostarse en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos presa de la vergüenza-no…no...Puedo hacerlo…no puedo hacerlo-comento con dolor una y otra vez alarmando a su amigas quienes se miraron entre si

-¿Rainbow Dash?-pregunto Flutershy susurrante mientras se acero más a Dash y miro de reojo a sus amigas

-Rainbow Dash quien te ocurrió en el imperio de cristal-pregunto de inmediato Twilight con seriedad

-Twilight...¿porque le preguntas eso?-agrego Apple Jack mirándola con curiosidad

-porque algo le ocurrió a Rainbow Dash en el imperio de cristal y estoy segura no lo quiere revelar-agrego la unicornio lila mientras miraba a Rainbow Dash con seriedad

-¿cómo pueden decir eso?…no tienen idea por lo que pudo pasar Rainbow Dash…si ella no nos quiere contar, no es su problema-agrego Flutershy quien salto a defender a su amiga de inmediato, mientras Dash las observo en silencio y cabizbaja

-lo digo porque soy su amiga y me preocupo por ella, Flutershy-respondió Twilight algo indignada

Mientras Flutershy y Twilight se miraban con cierta tención Rainbow Dash se levantó lentamente la mirada, con lágrimas en sus ojos con la intención de reparar lo ocurrido en el imperio de cristal, especialmente la cruel visión que el Rey Sombra le revelo

-cuando yo era pequeña…vivía con mis padres en Cloudsdale-dijo llamando la atención de las ponys quienes la miraron de inmediato con curiosidad-mucho antes de obtener mi cutie marck y antes de conocer a Flutershy...yo vivia tranquilamente con mis padres…fueron días muy felices..Pero...un día mi padre nos abandonó…y mi madre al no resistir eso…ella decidió ...terminar con su….-comento llorando amargamante-el me obliga, a que yo…yo no quiero no puedo...hacerles esto…el me quiere manipular usando, esos...tristes recuerdos contra mi…el Rey Sombra me recordó….la muerte de mi madre…quien me dejo sola en el mundo…no yo no puedo, amigas-concluyo temblando de miedo y recostándose, en el suelo sin poder dejar de llorar por su pasado y presente…desearía jamas haber ido al…imperio de cristal yo lo…siento

Sin embargo, en aquel momento la Pegaso azul levanto su vista tras sentirse invadida por una agradable sensación de calor, secando sus lágrimas nuevamente Rainbow Dash no comprendió la acción de sus amigas las cuales miro con dolor y curiosidad

-Rainbow Dash…no estás sola nunca estarás sola-comento Flutershy con dulzura al cerrar sus ojos llorando en silencio y acariciar la melena arcoíris de Dashie

.-eso es porque nosotras…siempre estaremos junto a ti, para apoyarte querida Dashie…aun cuando la oscuridad nos arrebatara a una de nuestras queridas amigas…siempre estaremos las 6 juntas pase lo que pase-agrego Rarity mirándola fijamente.-no importa que pesadillas surjan te apoyaremos en todo momento

-yo…susurro en respuesta la Pegaso azul

-vez Rainbow Dash…la magia del Rey sombra nunca podrá afectarnos, si permanecemos unidas como las amigas...Que somos-agregó Twilight separándose del Pegaso y mirándola con calidez y amor al igual que Apple Jack Flutershy y Rarity que se dirigieron a la mesa del salón principal

-vamos Rainbow Dash para eso somos los amigos-agrego Spike quien permaneció leal a su lado mientras la Pegaso desvió su mirada y suspiro levantándose nuevamente-y bien Twilight como planean entrar al imperio…si primero hay que cruzar el campo de magia-comento el dragón lila, al separarse de la pegaso y dirijirse a la mesa, observando atento a su amiga unicornio-ni hablar sobre como evitaran que los guaridas…del rey sombra las reconozcan y así lleguen hasta Pinkie Pie…eso no será fácil…-insistió Spike mientras bombardeo con preguntas a su mejor amiga

-Spike…respondió Twilight con severidad mientras miro al dragón quien no le prestó atención a la actitud de la pony

-..Es que tomara días tener una idea que funcione y…

-lo sabemos Spike no tienes por qué recordárnoslo-respondió Twilight deteniendo las obvias sugerencias del dragón

-desearía tener mi cuerno otra vez-suspiraba una aburrida Rarity, quien se hallaba recostada en la mesa del salón ante la seria mirada de Rainbow Dash que sigilosamente se sentó junto a Flutershy quedando al extremo de Twilight Sparkle y su dragón ayudante –así crearía una línea de hermosas bufandas para el extremo clima del imperio y las bordaría con cristales que combinarían con nuestros ojos y cutie marcks..

-cielos Rarity no todo en la vida son tus costuras-reprendió Apple Jack a Rarity quien se encontraba junto al dragón Spike mirándola con seriedad

-pero qué clase de ¡crueldad acabas de decir!-respondió ofendida y golpeando su casco contra la mesa, asustando a la Pegaso amarilla quien se acercó más a Rainbow Dash temerosa de presenciar una acalorada discusión entre la unicornio y la pony terrestre

-¡eso es!-interrumpió una enérgica Twilight Sparkle llamando la atención de todas las ponys, mientras miro fijamente a Rarity con notable entusiasmo-creo que después de todo Rarity...serás una pony de cristal-concluyo guiñándole el ojo a la unicornio blanca

* * *

espero les gustara, si los anteriores caps los sorprendieron los que vienen revelaran muchas cosas inesperadas en especial si alguien muere jejeje...pero quisas eso tarde muuucho, encerio me disculpo si me demore una eternidad ya que para escribir necesito privacidad y eso es muy dificil conseguir en mi hogar ñ.ñ pero aun asi gracias por los comentarios en especial a Silverwolf850 y LadyGarnet los veo en el proximo cap de la reina de las sombras

att: asaia16


	6. Chapter 6 Pinkie Pie

Cap. 6 Pinkie Pie

-Shining Snow, podrías decirme…¿ que hay en esta habitación?-pregunto Pinkie Pie al detenerse frente a una gran puerta de cristal azul oscuro, que se encontraba cerrada y observo siempre con enorme curiosidad ya que todos los días, en su recorrido diario por el castillo pasaba por allí

-es la biblioteca del castillo- respondió la pony de melena lila, mientras observo de reojo el lugar pero, fingiendo que no se encontraba cerca de allí y con notable nerviosismo que contrarrestaban sus serias palabras y fría actitud

-una biblioteca…-susurro Pinkie Pie en respuesta desviando su mirada a otro lado, seguido por un suspiro mientras caminaban por el lugar-seguramente a Twilight, le gustaría mucho este lugar-agrego con tristeza al recordar a la unicornio lila que hacía más de unas treinta lunas perdiera la vida al igual que sus otras amigas, e ignorando si sus acompañantes le escucharon

-¿quien es Twilight…majestad Pinkie?-pregunto con cautela Diamond Star, mirando fijamente a la pony rosa, quien permaneció en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el suelo a cada paso que daban-¿majestad?...pregunto nuevamente sin dejar de mirarle y acercándose lentamente a ella

-es mejor continuar, ya que El…-suspiro Shining Snow con frialdad al hablar –el, se encuentra en la biblioteca en estos momentos -y sin ser capaz de mirar nuevamente la gran puerta le dirijo la palabra a Pinkie quien se detuvo repentinamente

-¿que es lo que El hace allí?….-pregunto con renovada curiosidad, mientras miraba nuevamente el lugar-encerrado todos los días-agrego mirando a las ponys de opaco cristal

-es…preferible majestad…que no lo averigüemos -respondió de inmediato Diamond Star mientras miro a Pinkie con desesperación y temor, desviando su mirada a otro lado tomándola por uno de sus cascos, para que continuaran su recorrido y se alejaran de allí lo más pronto posible.

Pero la pony extranjera ni se inmuto, porque ante los ruegos de la temerosa Diamond Star o la fría mirada de Shining Snow, Pinkie Pie permaneció atenta observando esa puerta, cerrada la cual dejaba revelar una constante luz azulada, que parecía querer escapar de la biblioteca y que solo podía ser usada, como una especulación por parte de Pinkie Pie respecto a lo que el Rey Sombra planeaba. En sus pensamientos, mantenía la firme intención de descifrar que ocultaría Sombra y si aquello era importante para ella y para el imperio

-visitemos otro lugar…el que usted desee, majestad Pinkie-insistía Diamond Star-es mejor irnos de…aquí..por favor-ante los ruegos de la temerosa pony de cristal, que finalmente surtieron efecto y Pinkie Pie cedió ante ellos, regresando de su mundo de divagaciones y alejándose lentamente de la puerta de cristal azul corrompido, acompañada siempre por sus amigas ponys y seguida por sus hechizados guardias de crsital

Pero, la curiosidad por conocer lo que ocultaba Sombra tras esas puertas era más grande, saber que era lo que tramaba el unicornio y aunque lo odiase con todo su corazón la duda que por que tanto la agobiaba y causa del destino, aquel que le arrebato a sus amigas o transformara su vida de la noche a la mañana, seria quien le respondiera de inmediato. Tan solo unos metros alejadas de aquella habitación, tan solo unos minutos transcurridos un fuerte temblor sacudió el pasillo del castillo, donde algunos cristales del techo cayeron al suelo, Pinkie Pie levantándose como le fuera posible abrió sus ojos en busca de Shining Snow y Diamond Star quienes, se encontraban en el suelo unos cuantos pasos adelante suyo pero invisibles ante los ojos azules de Pinkie, quien sin saber el por que de aquella sacudida, de pronto se vio rodeada por una gran capa de humo que invadió el pasillo y le impidió ver con claridad lo que ocurría, provocando que tosiese en numerosas ocasiones.

-¡Diamond Star!..!Shining Snow ¡-grito tras recuperar su sentido de la orientación y temiendo por la salud o vida de sus amigas de cristal, pero nadie respondió y solo se escuchaban el sonido de los cascos que corrían hacia el lugar afectado Pinkie Pie se dio vuelta, al percatarse que la explosión ocurrió en la biblioteca donde minutos antes paso con sus amigas y sin darse cuenta Pinkie Pie se dirijo corriendo hacia la destruida habitación, abriéndose paso entre el humo que salía de alli y que poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Pinkie logro distinguir, pergaminos que eran consumidos por las llamas, libros que terminaban de quemarse y cenizas que volaban por doquier, la pony entonces avanzo con precaución entre cerrando sus ojos para lograr distinguir una figura negruzca que se hallaba tirada en el suelo, la pony con sorpresa se acercó al tirano rey comprobando su débil estado, pero otra forma que se encontraba cerca de Sombra, acaparo la atención de Pinkie Pie quien se quedó petrificada al observarla

-es..el…corazón de cris..tal- balbuceo Diamond Star, quien apareció repentinamente entrecerrando sus ojos, tosiendo debido al humo y deteniéndose a una corta distancia de Pinkie Pie

El corazón de Pinkie latió con rapidez y por unos instantes, todo a su alrededor comenzó a transcurrir con lentitud, el temible asesino de sus amigas se encontraba ahora tendido en el suelo e incapacitado, con numerosas heridas y por otra parte cerca al rey, el arma mas poderosa del imperio el corazón de cristal, el único objeto capaz de terminar con esta locura se hallaba en la misma habitación flotando como si tuviese vida propia. Pinkie Pie solo, tenía que acercarse a el tomarlo y alejarlo lo mas rápido posible del rey Sombra pero, un quejido de dolor la devolvió a la realidad, entre cenizas de pergaminos el unicornio abrió sus llameantes ojos lilas y verdes, para levantarse con mucha dificultad pero esto le era imposible y sin fuerza alguna volvió a caer, en ese momento el rey Sombra sintió un calor que lo invadiera como si le brindara su apoyo y en su estado seminconsciente, creyó reconocer una voz suplicante y a la vez que sonaba muy preocupada

-¡rápido!-ordeno Pinkie Pie a sus amigas ponys- ¡Shining Snow!, llama a mas guardias!-grito mientras intento ayudar al unicornio a levantarse, junto con Diamond Star mientras la pony de melena lila que acataba la orden de su reina salió corriendo del lugar

Los guardias asignados para el cuidado de Pinkie Pie auxiliaron a su rey ante la mirada de las ponys de cristal y la pony terrestre de colores rosas, todo se encontraba echo un caos destruido e irreconocible, los guardias y Pinkie Pie solo se centraron en el Rey Sombra

-el…corazón de..cristal-susurro Diamond Star sonriente y avanzando lentamente hasta el, aprovechando la confusión de todos la pony de cristal solo tenía que tomarlo, al igual que debió hacer Pinkie Pie

Sin embargo el cristal desapareció ante los ojos color ocre, sorprendiendo a la pony de melena dorada quien no comprendió lo ocurrido, ella desvió su mirada hacia Pinkie Pie quien se hallaba ocupada en atender al unicornio oscuro, notando que este la vigilaba atentamente antes de quedar inconsciente e hizo desaparecer el cristal

-el corazón de cristal…-susurro con impotencia Diamond Star y un par de lágrimas que no pudo evitar contener, cayeron al suelo sin nada más que decir, y repentinamente siendo acompañada por Pinkie Pie tras entregar el cuerpo herido del unicornio a los guardias quienes de inmediato auxiliaron a su rey, sintiéndose en extremo culpable por dejar pasar esta oportunidad

-yo…lo lamento Diamond Star…agrego al bajar su mirada sintiéndose igual o pero que la pony de cristal y sin obtener su respuesta. Las dos observaron el nivel de destrucción que el humo disipado revelo, tomaría un largo tiempo reconstruir la biblioteca del castillo y mucho más recuperar la información que permanecía en sus libros

-¿que demonios ocurrió aquí?-pregunto el más leal de los guardias de Sombra contemplando el lograr y que repentinamente apareció en el lugar de la explosión

-no lo sabemos-respondió Shining Snow con su característica frialdad, al aparecer junto al Pegaso tan repentinamente como el

-el..el está bien?-pregunto con notable preocupación, mirando a la pony de melena lila; quien permaneció atenta a Pinkie Pie e intercambiando miradas con Shining Snow

-lo llevaron a su habitación –respondió como si aquella pony, no mostrase sentimiento alguno-se encuentra inconsciente y mal herido por lo que pude ver…-respondió al avanzar hasta la habitación acercándose a las dos ponys

El Pegaso de ojos azules entro a la destruida biblioteca, tratando de calcular el daño generado lleno de sorpresa y preocupación al percatarse el nivel de poder que podía alcanzar su amigo

-es un tonto-susurro mientras observada disimuladamente a Pinkie pie

-Shining Snow y yo nos retiraremos, para que ustedes puedan hablar con comodidad…majestad-agrego la pony de cristal sin obtener respuesta o expresión alguna por parte de su reina, e igualmente salió de la biblioteca siendo seguida por Diamond Star quien observaba de reojo la destrucción del lugar y a su reina

-sabes…-Pinkie Pie leyó uno de los pergaminos, que sobrevivieron de ser destruidos con la palabra amor escrito en este -que hacia el aquí…-pregunto mientras Shining Snow y Diamond Star salieron de la habitación dejándoles solos

-yo..yo no lo se-respondió el Pegaso al desviar su mirada con vergüenza y suspirar invadido por aquel sentimiento, que lo sonrojo levemente-quizás…majestad..realizaba alguna..alguna investigación..

-mientes-interrumpió, Pinkanema al darse vuelta para observarlo de reojo-tu sabes lo que Sombra hacia aquí con el corazón de cristal, ya eres el único guardia…que no esta hechizado por el-dijo como si un pinchazo atravesara el corazón de la pony deseosa de llorar pero el Pegaso permaneció en silencio

-no puedo..decirle majestad-agrego al alejarse lentamente pisando pergaminos desechos y aun entre cenizas que volaban por doquier

-tu eres el más leal a Sombra no es así? Y entonces…¿porque sombra no te mantiene bajo su poder?.-agrego con seriedad y mirada penetrante que aunque el Pegaso no sabía que esos ojos azules se fijaban en el-y algo me dice…que tú sabes, lo que Sombra hace aquí casi todos los días encerrado, con el corazón de cristal…-Pinkie pie se acerco mas al guardia con mirada desafiante y su melena lisa ocultando parte de su rostro-porque no me contestas Flash..Centry?

El Pegaso permaneció nuevamente en silencio, suspirante bajo su mirada ante un tenso y envolvente silencio que impaciento a Pinkie Pie entonces el Pegaso, quien levanto su mirada comenzó a alejarse y antes que Pinkie dijera algo el respondió

-si quiere saberlo majestad..con todo respeto pregúnteselo a el-concluyo al continuar caminando pero antes de salir por completo de la biblioteca agrego-aunque dudo que El, le responda esa importante pregunta y en especial a usted-agrego desapareciendo del lugar dejando a Pinkie Pie entre los escombros de la biblioteca

* * *

Transcurridas unas horas, casi al filo de la noche donde la luna se encontraba en su punto mas alto, pero era invisible para los esclavos de cristal quienes descansaban de un laborioso día de trabajos forzados. Despertó sin recordar lo ocurrido después de aquella explosión sintiéndose en extremo débil y agotado, notando que tanto su lomo, como uno de sus cascos y cabeza se encontraban vendados al igual uno que otro rasguño por todo su cuerpo, arropado con una manta el rey suspiro aburrido mirando al techo de su habitación pero al bajar la mirada, Sombra se percato de su presencia y observo sorprendido, con sus ojos llameantes de lilas y verdes como ella dormía profundamente recostada al borde de la cama donde el descansaba, pero Sombra al tratar de acomodarse la despertó repentinamente y Pinkie Pie abrió sus ojos azules de inmediato fijándose en los llameantes ojos del rey unicornio, que por un momento logro que ninguno de los dos ponys pronuncio palabra alguna y se observaran en silencio

-ya despertó-comento Pinkie Pie con frialdad, al ser la primera en hablar y levantándose de inmediato para alejarse de la cama y salir de la habitación -llamare a algún pony de cristal para que, se ocupe de sus heridas rey Sombra…-agrego desviando su mirada

-quiero que me acompañes…Pinkie, hasta que yo te lo ordene-comento Sombra con seriedad y mirando fijamente el techo de cristal, pero llamando la atención de Pinkie Pie con aquella orden

-¿y si me niego?-respondió desafiantemente, la pony terrestre sin mirar al unicornio oscuro, que parecía estar concentrado en el diseño del techo de cristal

-no tendrás mas opción, que obedecer las órdenes de tu rey-insistió igualando el tono de voz de Pinkie Pie y frunciendo el ceño sin dirigirle la mirada a la pony rosa, quien suspirante no conoció más opción que quedarse junto a el y permaneció en silencio resignada

-si tanto me odias...-comento sombra tras un corto silencio de aburrimiento-¿...porque permaneciste junto a mí, estando yo inconsciente? Y porque ahora as desistido de escapar de mi castillo?-pregunto con la intención de conversar con la pony

-que caso tiene escapar-respondió vagamente centrando su atención en el suelo-si ya no tengo a nadie el mundo…-corrigendo su estado a deprimente tras pensar en sus amigas Pinkie Pie, pero recordó que había de mantenerse fuerte y firme estando ante Sombra, así que sin terminar la frase cambio su actitud mostrándose mas seria casi como Shining Snow-y permanecí aquí porque…porque no puedo ser igual de cruel y vil que lo es el rey del imperio-concluyo ante la indiferencia de Sombra y seguido por un suspiro de ambos, que recordó a Pinkie Pie lo ocurrido esa mañana con el corazón de cristal, despertando su curiosidad y animo por descubrir la verdad, que el guardia más leal de rey se negó a comentarle

-¿cuanto tiempo permaneceré aquí?-pregunto la pony rosa con enojo frunciendo el ceño, pero recordando las palabras de Flash Centry se encontraba dispuesta a preguntarle y tomando fuerzas comento…

-Sombra….

-Pinkie…-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, se mirándose por un rato entre si, para igualmente desviar su mirada hacia otro lado como si se encontraran coordinados

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-respondió Pinkie accediendo primero ella a las palabras del unicornio oscuro, quien con su actitud demostró que no cedería fácil ante ella

-¿Cómo se supone obtuviste esa cutie marck de globos?-agrego casi en tono despectivo y centrando su atención en el costado marcado de Pinkie Pie, que era cubierto por un vestido color amarillo pastel y quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la pregunta, pero desvió su mirada rápidamente mientras su melena rosa se encargó de cubrir su rostro

Ante la pregunta, Pinkie Pie se llenó de indignación y decidió no responder ya que aquella situación que vivía ahora era completamente opuesta a la relación con su cutie marck e inclusive y muy obvio, con su elemento de la armonía

-¡no!-respondió certeramente y mirando a otro lado

-¿porque no?-insistió con seriedad Sombra mientras se encontraba recostado

-que puede importarle eso a un cruel como tu, mi pasado inclusive el como obtuve yo mi cutie marck-comento con desprecio notable en su voz, ante la fija mirada de Sombra que lleno de nervios a Pinkie Pie temiendo una represaría

-como quieras-respondió con desdén volteando sus llameantes ojos a otro lado

Comprendiendo que aquella conversación con la pony rosa no lo llevaría a ningún lado, lleno de a aburrimiento se limitó entonces a cambiar de postura, para darle la espalda a la pony…pero ello le provocó tal dolor que le impidió moverse, el incidente ocurrido esa mañana con el corazón de cristal no afecto su cuerno, pero si su cuerpo y ante los quejidos de dolor de Sombra, Pinkie intentando ayudarle lo arropo nuevamente

-que haces..-gruño al mirarla enojado y en respuesta Pinkie solo suspiro resignada

-bien..te contare la historia de como obtuve mi cutie marck…pero-sentencio con firmeza y preocupación al cerrar brevemente sus ojos-no vuelvas a moverte-ordeno a Sombra, quien la observo atento y nuevamente sorprendido-pero, a cambio….quiero que me cuentes, que hacías con el corazón de cristal en la biblioteca del castillo…

-olvídalo -respondió Sombra de inmediato y con indiferencia que Pinkie Pie no presto atencion y cerrando sus ojos con orgullo comenzó relatar su historia

-cuando yo era pequeña…crecí en una granja de rocas y con mi familia, no preparábamos para mover las rocas al sur ayudada por mis padres y hermanas…

-¿una granja de rocas?-interrumpió la risa del rey –que estupidez –agrego cerrando sus ojos sin lograr controlar el ataque de risa

-¡eso no es gracioso! Como te atreves -respondió la pony terrestre golpeando su casco contra el suelo, realmente enojada y ofendida –¡me ire entonces y te quedaras solo en la habitación con tus heridas!

-espera..no…reina mía Pinkie…-dijo Sombra risueño mientras miro a la pony alejarse lentamente de su lado-te ordeno te quedes …lo siento-agrego de buen humor y calmando pronto sus ánimos de burla ,sin embargo al notar que Pinkie Pie no cambio de opinión, Sombra enojado ilumino su cuerno de lilas y verdes

-pero que es lo que!...¡suéltame..dejame ir!-insistió haciendo un esfuerzo inútil en escapar o moverse, mientras con ayuda de su magia Sombra la arrastraba de regreso a el

-te quedaras aquí…y me contaras la hasta ahora patética historia de tu cutie marck o te encadenare en el calabozo mas profundo y matare a esas ponys de cristal, que siempre andan junto a ti!-grito a Pinkie Pie quien lo miro con preocupación, porque la amenaza contra sus amigas de cristal se cumpliera…y temiendo por la vida de ellas acato las ordenes de Sombra

-no te atreverías…-respondió desafiante al mirarlo llena de odio-definitivamente eres cruel y vil, en tu corazón no existirá otra cosa mas que muerte y odio hacia los demás, ¡tu me repugnas!-respondió con valentía sin importarle las consecuencias

-entonces-sentencio sombra con mas calma y mirando a la enojada Pinkie Pie-seré yo quien se ira de esta habitación-agrego desvaneciendo la actitud de lucha, por parte de la pony rosa quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-te lastimaras….aún mas-agrego cambiando radicalmente su postura y actitud-continuare hablando, comento llamando la atención de Sombra pero promete que no lastimaras a Shining Snow y Diamond Star-agrego mirándolo con mayor preocupación, tras un corto silencio y la atención del rey puesta en ella…-en mi hogar…nadie sonreía todo era gris y aburrido…pero un día…cuando yo y mis hermanas movíamos las rocas hacia el sur…-Pinkie Pie realizo un corto silencio esperando las burlas de sombra que nunca llegaron, por el contrario este no la miraba y parecía realmente ofendido con las palabras que la pony le disparo-… un día yo vi en el cielo…un arcoíris, del cual nunca fui testigo antes…tan brillante y feliz me hizo sonreír, me lleno de felicidad entonces quería que mi familia al igual que yo, compartiera esa sensación y sentimiento…pero ,desafortunadamente los arcoíris no duran mucho….y no sabes cuando ocurrirán nuevamente asi que buscando lo mas parecido a uno… le realice una fiesta a mi familia…con muchos globos…pastel y colores-dijo con ganas de llorar ante la mirada disimulada de Sombra-entonces sentí que mi destino…era alegrar a quienes yo amaba…-suspiro perdida en sus pensamientos y el silencio del rey

-ahora…¿puedo irme?-insistió mirando al unicornio quien en respuesta solo esquivo los ojos azules de Pinkie Pie

-no-respondió con seriedad y sin mirarla mientras permanecía recostado en la cama, porque si fuera por el terco Rey, se encontraría trabajando en sus deberes reales

-entonces…me contara que hacía con el corazón de..cristal-pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo impacientemente

-que puede importarle eso a una pony que juega con rocas…-respondió suspirando de aburrimiento, pero en el fondo complacido porque Pinkie Pie le hiciera compañía…a la fuerza pero era compañía –te quedaras aquí hasta que yo me aburra de ti-agrego ante las reclamaciones de Pinkie Pie quien se encontraba sonrojada por la rabia, al burlarse el por segunda vez de su origen en la granja de rocas, y otro largo silencio surgió entre los dos ponys

-como fue…la relación…con tu hermana Chrysalis-pregunto finalmente llena de dudas y curiosidad mirando al unicornio con cierto temor, pero era conocer la verdad sobre eso o el corazón de cristal la curiosidad de Pinkie por el pasado del rey Sombra, era más grande que su odio hacia el

-¿quien te conto eso?-pregunto el unicornio de inmediato y sorprendido al sentarse en la cama, aunque con mucha dificultad y dolor, Sombra le hablo a Pinkie Pie de la forma enojada e intimidante que asustaban a la pony, pero ella sospecho que las amenazas del rey Sombra hacia ella no iban enserio

-yo…-respondió pensativa-sí..voy a vivir aquí…-titubeo con duda y desviando su mirada-tendré que saber…muchas cosas no?-se excusó tratando de mantener su enojo hacia el rey, que respondió con un bufido y pareció mostrarse accesible a conversar sobre ese tema, o al menos así Pinkie Pie lo creyó

-ella no parecía ser la hija de…los reyes, siempre hablaba sobre como conquistaría ecuestria al momento de ser coronada como la gobernante del imperio, como utilizaría el poder del corazón de cristal para su beneficio, todos le temían…incluso yo-confeso sombra mirando sus cascos y para sorpresa de si mismo, mientras Pince lo observava atentamente-ya que solo era un simple unicornio…Chrysalis solía humillarme, con la magia de alicornio que poseía…ella creía que los ponis de cristal, eran inferiores y cuando ella regreso ese dia -realizo una pausa-autodenominándose la reina de esas asquerosas criaturas, no la reconocí su apariencia era repugnante, yo fui el único que logre escapar con la ayuda de…-corrigió mirando a Pinkie por un breve momento-después que matara sus propios padres y se adueñara del imperio. En mi viaje por ecuestria encontré alguien que me brindo su ayuda, así incremente mis poderes y cree un artefacto capaz de hacerle frente venciéndola a ella y sus desagradables criaturas-suspiro mirando por un instante a Pinkie Pie con seriedad –pero el imperio se encontraba en ruinas…y con los reyes muertos yo era el único, que poseía los secretos…

-¿que secretos?…¿quien te ayudo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie llena de dudas e increíblemente sorprendida por lo que Sombra le revelaba

-con ayuda de la magia oscura así yo crearía un nuevo imperio, gobernado bajo mi dominio-sonrió recordando aquellas épocas y previniendo a Pinkie Pie quien lo miro con desconfianza especialmente sus ojos, que se encendieron y llameaban más que de costumbre-comprendí entonces a mi hermana…desde un principio Chrysalis teína razón, los ponys de cristal eran inferiores y era mejor ser temido...que amado-concluyo bajando su rostro y mostrando una mirada triste

-sombra…susurro Pinkie Pie sintiendo compasión por él y con la intención de acercarse más a el, sin embargo prefirió mantener distancia

-con el amuleto del alicornio era invencible-agrego con sus ánimos repuestos-pero ese….¡maldito corazón de cristal!-los ojos de Sombra comenzaron a arder, preso del enojo por los recuerdos invadido por el rencor y odio-¡la escojo a ella!

Pinkie Pie de inmediato recordó a la princesa Cadence y con temor se atrevió a comentar como si se encontrara sola-solo un alicornio…puede controlar el poder del corazón de cristal…y esa es la princesa Cadence…¿no entiendes?-agrego con preocupación al acercarse más a sombra casi recostándose mas en la cama donde descansaba el unicornio-la magia del corazón de cristal puede terminar ¡matándote!

-¡como es que sabes eso!-gruño abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Pinkie Pie quien de inmediato retrocedió y se sintió invadida por el miedo

-¿que más sabes…?-agrego con aparente calma pero Pinkie Pie solo desvió su mirada, sin responder

-¡HABLA!-grito al comenzar realmente a enojarse con su amada pony rosa

-en uno de los pergaminos…que sobrevivieron la explosión…habla que solo..solo el poder de un alicornio, puede manejar la magia del corazón de cristal y ese alicornio es Cadence..¡tu hija!-dijo con valentía y desesperación, que era visible en su rostro-no se lo que intentas-agrego desviando su mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos-pero…la poderosa magia del corazón de cristal acabara con tu vida..y yo..

-eso no es verdad..-interrumpió vagamente sombra sin mirar a Pinkie Pie-encontré otra forma para utilizar su poder, pero me doy cuenta que eso tardara un rato-suspiro nuevamente aburrido, calmando los exaltados nervios de Pinkie, por un momento

-¿y cual es esa forma?-pregunto Pinkanema con insistencia, sin embargo fue ignorada por el unicornio quien permaneció en silencio y mirando al techo sumergido en sus pensamientos

-eso no es de tu incumbencia…no te lo diré-respondió frunciendo el seño

-pues…pues tendrás que decírmelo…si viviré aquí contra mi voluntad-respondió golpeando uno de sus cascos contra el suelo y frunciendo el seño

-entonces lárgate-respondió sombra iluminado su cuerno y abriendo las puertas de su habitacion que Pinkie Pie observo de reojo. La pony rosa sabia demasiado y el unicornio no podía arriesgarse mas

-¿ahora quieres que me largue Eh?-respondió con indiferencia quiero saber…como harás funcionar el poder del corazón de cristal?

-ya puedes irte…es una orden-respondió sombra frunciendo el ceño y evitando las miradas de Pinkie Pie al igual que sus preguntas, pero Pinkanema se sentó junto a la cama del rey con la intención de no moverse

-¡que es lo que quieres de mi!?-insistió desesperando al unicornio que cerro sus ojos-¡acaso crees que lograras conquistar ecuestria con tu ejercito de soldados idiotizados!-agrego con sarcasmo-… ¡¿como es que pudiste matar a tu propia hija?!…¡porque es que insistes que yo sea tu reina…que es lo que…

-¡MALDICION YA BASTA!-grito al sentarse nuevamente en su cama iluminado su cuerno de lilas y verdes, arrojando lejos a Pinkie Pie y golpeándola fuertemente contra una de las paredes de su habitación, que Sombra observo asustado tras darse cuenta de lo hecho a ella, la pony rosa se levantó nuevamente y sin daño alguno, pero observando al rey Sombra con mucho temor salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando solo al arrepentido unicornio.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen mi fic, uff casi un siglo después logre actualizar jejeje espero les gustara este cap. no se si ya lo comente antes, pero la razón por la cual hice que Cadence fuera la hija de sombra es que me parece mas coherente, digo si Cadence es una princesa y sombra es un rey y ambos tienen relación con el imperio de cristal psss, bueno eso pienso yo…..en cuanto a la madre de Cadence como ya mencione no, creo tenga mucha importancia en esta historia…o si? Jejeje

Por cieto este cap tiene cierta inspiración en una escenas de DBZ con vegeta y bulma jejeje no pude evitarlo espero que las reconozcan, jejeje la relación de Pinkie Pie y Sombra si de dará pero primero quiero que se algo difícil para ellos con altibajos, en especial de Pinkie con Sombra ¡espero les guste! comenten c:

att: asaia16


End file.
